Série: Madrugada em Hogwarts
by Milly Snape
Summary: Série de histórias que aconteceram nas madrugadas de Hogwarts entre nosso casal preferido, Severus Snape e Hermione Granger. Cada capítulo um conto diferente. Reviews sempre são bem vindos.
1. Rondas Noturnas

**Está fic é em homenagem à você que nunca desistiu deste casal, e que sabe que bo fundo no fundo, Severus vive juntamente com Hermione em algum lugar, e que o final dos livros foi feito para camuflar este desfecho, porque afinal o mestre não gosta de publicidade ;) **

**Disclamer:** Tudo o que você reconhecer referente ao universo Harry Potter, lugares, feitiços, personagens, é de propriedade intelectual de JK Rowling e Cia. Só peguei eles para brincar um pouco, pensando bem, adoraria brincar um pouco com Severus Snape (6') Mas tudo bem...

_Está é a primeira fic da Série Madrugada em Hogwarts, uma pequena introdução ao romance de nosso casal predileto. Enfim, espero que gostem, e não esqueçam de comentar, por favor... Críticas, elogios, perguntas, análises, aqui aceitamos de tudo... Sem mais demoras, vamos a fic._

Hermione estava em mais uma de suas rondas, ela puxou a capa ao redor do corpo se perguntando se algum dia ela iria conseguir se acostumar ao frio das masmorras.

Ela voltara a Hogwarts para terminar o último ano de escola após a guerra, só que dessa vez não havia Trio de Ouro, somente a Sabe-Tudo-Granger, já que Harry e Rony após a guerra ganharam instantaneamente uma vaga na Academia de Aurores, merecidamente, é claro. Porém, o Ministério da Magia pareceu achar que o fato de ela também ter lutado na guerra não a qualificava como Mestra em Transfiguração, o que sob o ponto de vista acadêmico fazia sentido, mas na realidade da coisa... Afinal, fora ela que fizera um ótimo trabalho com Rony quando invadiram Gringotes, mas enfim, um ano não era nada se comparado com o que ela poderia ter perdido se Harry não houvesse finalmente matado Voldemort.

Hermione escutou um barulho em uma das salas, a varinha iluminando o espaço a sua frente, não era ninguém, provavelmente somente mais uma das coisas maravilhosamente estranhas em Hogwarts.

Ela como Monitora Sênior, cargo criado para o monitor da "turma dos atrasados", possuía certas regalias como por exemplo, a própria suíte, biblioteca, laboratório, passes livres a Hogsmead, além é claro de poder retirar ponto das casas, porém, havia as rondas que eram a parte chata de tudo isso. Na realidade era um tempo perdido que ela era obrigada a gastar, já que desde que Harry e Rony haviam saído da escola e Voldemort fora destruído, nada de interessante acontecia nas madrugas do castelo. Bem, nada era exagero. Houvera uma noite... E quando Hermione lembrava desta noite era impossível não sentir o rosto corar...

_F__lash __B__a__ck_

_O__castelo estava anormalmente vazio, pior do que fazer a ronda semanal, é fazer a ronda na semana do Natal, quando absolutamente todas os alunos parecem evaporar. Hermione só poderia torcer para encontrar um aluno mais rebelde, algo que fizesse a noite valer a pena, por isso descera até as masmorras, quem sabe um sonserino não estaria por ali fazendo algo indevido, não que houvesse preferencia por casas, mas tanto melhor se ela pudesse esfregar isso na cara de Severus Snape, um pequeno preço que ele pagaria por fazê-la aguentar suas piadas irônicas em sala de aula._

_Hermione andava decidida pelas masmorras, enquanto seu pensamento divagava sobre o novo assunto que estava estudando em Runas Antigas, foi quando tentava lembrar de uma das runas mais importantes dos Astecas ela escutou um barulho vindo da sala de poções, e logo runas foi varrido de sua mente, afinal, finalmente teria um pouco de ação._

_Hermione imaginou quem seria o aluno corajoso ou idiota o suficiente para adentrar no "reino do Vice-Diretor e Professor de Poções Severus Snape"? Lembrando em seguida que ela mesma no segundo ano não só adentrara na fortaleza, como cometera um furto, e obviamente, uma proeza. Mas os erros cometidos por ela já foram pagos, ainda lembrava o gosto horrível das bolas de pelos, e não justificavam o ato do infrator, ou talvez fossem infratores, pensou com satisfação._

_Hermione adentrou a sala de aula, a varinha em punho, já fazia semanas que não pegava ninguém, os alunos teimavam em lhe tirar a única satisfação._

_Para seu desgosto o lugar estava vazio, somente uma fresta de luz passava pela porta entreaberta do outro lado da sala. "Será que alguém realmente teve coragem de invadir os aposentos de Snape? Não... Ninguém em Hogwarts poderia ser tão obtuso."_

_Hermione andou em direção a luz fraca, olhando pela fresta, esperando encontrar sabe-se Merlin o quê. Seu coração batia descompassado imaginando o que Snape faria, se a encontrasse espreitando seus aposentos._

_Agora um pouco mais perto Hermione poderia discernir uma música clássica que preenchia o ambiente, ela olhou para dentro da sala particular do professor, não havia ninguém lá, porém ela pôde discernir um vulto entrar em uma das portas._

"_O Morcego deveria está com muita pressa para sair e deixar o quarto sem as proteções. Ele vai me agradecer por impedir a invasão dos seus aposentos particulares."_

_Hermione não pôde deixar de admirar o bom gosto de Snape, a música era uma sonata trouxa não muito conhecida mas parecia ser entoada pelas paredes de pedra, a música a cercava em todos os lugares, a sala possuía uma decoração singela, havia uma poltrona de couro negra que estava próximo a lareira, paredes lisas repletas de livros em prateleiras de mogno, não haviam quadros (Hermione imaginou que fosse para ter maior privacidade), havia uma garrafa de Wisk de Fogo com seu conteúdo abaixo da metade em uma mesinha ao lado da poltrona, junto havia ainda um copo com o líquido âmbar pela metade. Alguns objetos estranhos, colocados em uma escrivaninha haviam folhas metodicamente agrupadas, Hermione acreditou que seriam as provas de alguns alunos, e por um momento pensou em ir até lá e dar uma olhada, logo se reprendeu e continuou a caminhada em direção a porta pela qual vira alguém passar, afinal aquela era sua missão, pegar o transgressor e sair o mais rapidamente possível dali._

_Ela olhou por entre a porta, o ambiente era mal iluminado. Aquele era o quarto do seu professor... Uma cama de casal com o dobro do tamanho normal estava no centro do aposento recoberta com uma colcha do que ela imaginou ser seda verde... Porém não deu para ver muito além disso... Já que a cama estava sendo "ocupada" por duas pessoas envolvidas no que parecia uma seção de sexo ardente, onde dava para discernir o barulho indiscutível de carne contra carne, o ar estava impregnado de luxúria, enquanto gemidos eram dados irregularmente._

_Hermione não conseguiu se mexer, a música ainda tocava, a seda parecia sussurrar promessas de luxúria, as poucas tochas acessas que iluminavam torpemente o ambiente e jogavam sombras por todo o quarto por um momento nublaram seu pensamento, mas logo ela se recompôs. Afinal, ela era uma autoridade naquela escola, e os alunos estavam fazendo uma festa na cama de um dos professores mais temidos da escola. Snape provavelmente iria dar um jeito de expulsar os invasores, e ela infelizmente não poderia fazer nada para defende-los. Não dava para ver o rosto dos dois, mas Hermione esperava seriamente que fosse um sonserino, talvez assim Snape fosse mais condescendente com a situação... Era hora de acabar com aquilo._

_- Não sei como vocês foram tão idiotas de virem se pegar na cama do Professor Snape, nem imagino como conseguiram entrar aqui, e pior, nem quero imaginar o que ele fará com vocês quando souber o que estavam fazendo mas isso acaba agora - disse Hermione, agitando a varinha, fazendo uma bola resplandecente de luz aparecer sobre a cama._

_Por um momento, com a visão ofuscada pela luz, ela ainda pôde ver enquanto os dois, obviamente constrangidos puxavam os lençóis sobre os corpos despidos. Finalmente ela havia encontrado algo que fizera sua noite valer a pena._

_A luz diminuiu, e ela pôde ver os transgressores, e seu coração deu um salto, quando ela viu que o próprio Snape estava sobre a cama, e uma Madame Rosmerta extremamente corada tentava se vestir por baixo dos lençóis. E o primeiro pensamento que cruzou sua mente era de que ela estava completamente ferrada._

_Romerta começou a gritar, afinal o que diriam dela se soubessem que ela havia visitado a cama de um professor de Hogwarts, o que os alunos iriam pensar? Maldita voz sedosa..._

_- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo no meu quarto Srta Granger? – ela escutou a voz lenta e perigosa do seu professor. – E você, já chega – ele disse no mesmo tom para Rosmerta._

_- Professor... Madame... eu... – tentou balbuciar, porém não conseguia parar de olhar o tórax exposto do professor, não que fosse definido, mas de alguma forma era terrivelmente atraente aos seus olhos, principalmente a linha de pelos que descia em direção ao..._

_- Srta Granger – disse ele tentando recuperar a atenção dela - Poderia fazer o favor de se retirar... Antes que eu seja obrigado a estuporá-la;_

_- Sair? – disse confusa apressando-se em seguida – Oh, sim. Claro._

_Hermione saiu em direção a antesala, não sabia o que fazer, não queria pensar no Professor Snape nu, mas era impossível, sua mente traidora de merda, bem lembrava o quanto a dona do bar parecia está se divertindo. _

_Ela não sabia se deveria esperar, mas como a situação era mais constrangedora para ele do que para ela, decidiu juntar o resto de sua coragem e esperar para vê o que aconteceria dali em diante._

_E que Merlin, Morgana e até Dumbledore a protegesse._

_Não demorou mais que dois minutos e Hermione viu Madame Rosmerta sair de dentro do quarto alvoroçada com os cabelos desgrenhados, os lábios inchados, enquanto a alça de um sutiã negro ainda podia ser visto através da blusa ridiculamente transparente, em direção a lareira, por um momento ela parou e virou, olhando para Hermione que estava sentada do outro lado da sala, ignorando-a, jogou o pó de flu, e em poucos segundos sumiu dali._

_Hermione não esperava nenhuma despedida calorosa por parte da bruxa, mas era interessante saber que Snape podia trazer pessoas para o castelo através do flu, com certeza Profª McGonagall desconhecia esse fato._

_A maçaneta da porta do quarto girou, e logo Snape apareceu trazendo somente um lençol negro preso a cintura estreita, assim que ele adentou a lareira instantaneamente acendeu, ele se dirigiu diretamente ao Wisk de Fogo que ainda restava no copo que abastecera mais cedo, e sorveu o líquido todo de uma vez, servindo mais em seguida. Quando levou o copo aos lábios novamente foi que ele percebeu a presença de Hermione, e teve de se controlar para não cuspir o líquido todo, afinal só faltava aquilo para sua noite ficar completa._

_- O que diabos ainda faz aqui Srta Granger? – perguntou casualmente, porém segurando o lençol mais firmemente ao corpo – Normalmente uma hora dessas não deveria está cumprindo seus deveres de monitora sênior?_

_- Normalmente sim, mas esta noite não tem nada de normal, não é mesmo? – disse encarando-o, e ficando mais a vontade quando pôde perceber um diminuto levantar de lábios, que poderia sugerir um sorriso._

_- Este é um ponto – disse Snape, quanto observava Hermione em sua roupas de dormir, que nada mais era do que um conjunto (calça e blusa) de algodão com estampas de pequenos leões. Não pôde deixar de bufar mediante aquela visão._

_Hermione fechou a capa ao redor de si. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento, ela fez menção de falar algumas vezes, mas não saberia o que dizer._

_- Diga logo Srta Granger – disse Snape já impaciente, o lençol transfigurado em uma calça preta que não era folgada o suficiente, não conseguindo esconder o volume entre as pernas do mestre de poções – O que quer em troca do seu silêncio?_

_- Eu professor? - perguntou analisando todas as possibilidades._

_- Sim, Srta. – disse aproximando-se perigosamente, ficando em frente a ela, sua figura, fazendo algo dentro da bruxa aquecer – O que deseja? – continuou arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto cruzava os braços sob o peito despido._

_- Respostas. – disse dando um passo para trás, chocando-se de encontro a escrivaninha._

_- Respostas? – bufou Snape, incrédulo – Eu lhe ofereci tantas possibilidades e você quer respostas?_

_- S...Sim – falou incerta._

_- Que novidade, a Srta Granger querer respostas? – ironizou Snape, os olhos de ônix encarando-a. – Diga, o que quer saber?_

_- Tão fácil assim? – disse ela quase se divertindo com a situação._

_- Não tenho muita escolha, tenho? – disse ele voltando se para a garrafa de Wisk, e servindo uma dose, oferecendo-a em seguida para Hermione – Tome, algo me diz que vamos precisar disso se quisermos superar essa noite._

_Hermione sorveu o líquido, as masmorras estavam frias, ao menos aquilo evitaria que ela pegasse uma pneumonia bruxa. Snape foi em direção a poltrona, sentando-se seu corpo um pouco inclinado, talvez ele também precisasse um pouco de calor também. Hermione foi onde ele estava, percebendo que ele não iria trata-la como uma visita comum, mesmo por que não era, ela mesmo conjurou uma poltrona vermelho sangue que ficou de frente para a dele, e paralelamente com a lareira._

_- Isso não vai ajudar com meu humor, Srta. – pontuou ele se referindo a cor da poltrona, ele agitou a varinha, transfigurando-a para uma poltrona verde sonserina – Meus aposentos, minhas regras. – completou com ironia._

_- Seus modos também não estão ajudando no meu, Professor. – disse com meio sorriso, dividida entre a diversão e o medo de tratar o professor como um igual._

_- E então... – disse ele – Acabe logo com isso. O que a Srta quer saber?_

_- Primeiro queria saber como Madame Rosmerta entrou aqui, já que somente a diretora deveria ter o poder para abrir as proteções das lareiras?_

_- Isso é algo que prefiro manter em segredo. Passe para a próxima._

_- Nada disso, o senhor disse que iria me responder e..._

_- Não disse que as respostas iriam satisfazê-la. – pontuou com um sorriso triunfante._

_- Bem, se prefere assim, tenho certeza que vai gostar de explicar isso a Professora Minerva. – disse levantando-se – Acho que ela ainda deve está acordada..._

_- Sente-se – disse Snape se levantando e empurrando-a para a poltrona – Você ousa me chantagear? Afinal, você invadiu os aposentos de um professor._

_- Entenda como quiser – disse ela sorrindo – O fato é que quero minhas respostas, e não invadi nada, já que não havia nada trancado. E se o senhor continuar enrolando, isso irá demorar mais que o necessário._

_- Certo Srta Granger – disse ele se dando por vencido – Como eu fui diretor da escola durante a guerra, e eu obviamente não morri, como bem a Srta pode perceber, o castelo ainda reconhece a minha autoridade sobre ele._

_- Como assim autoridade?_

_- Bem, você nunca se perguntou como Dumbledore conseguia saber de tudo? – disse sorrindo – Quando se é diretor o castelo é como uma entidade vida e trabalha para você, as escadas sempre estão disponíveis e girando para o local onde você quer ir, o castelo sempre busca se adaptar as suas necessidades, prova disso é meu banheiro. É como se o castelo reconhecesse dois senhores, eu e Minerva, claro, que minhas ações são mais discretas para que Minerva não perceba esse fato._

_- Certo, interessante – disse ela pensando na maravilha que era aquilo tudo – Nós poderíamos ir até meu quarto?_

_- Para que exatamente? Não é muito decente de sua parte convidar um Professor mais velho para os seus aposentos– disse arqueando a sobrancelha de modo divertido._

_- Oh... Não... Eu quis... Não quis... – disse corando furiosamente – Só para o senhor poder fazer umas mudanças no meu quarto._

_- Srta Granger, concordei em responder suas perguntas, mas não sou seu decorador – disse resoluto – Se pudermos acabar com isso..._

_- A quanto tempo o senhor sai com Madame Rosmerta? – perguntou, logo vendo o rosto do professor se contorcer._

_- Não vejo em que essa informação lhe seria de alguma utilidade._

_- Bem, curiosidade apenas – disse Hermione angelical – Ninguém em Hogwarts imaginaria que você teria uma vida fora do laboratório de poções, quanto mais, encontros com mulheres em suas masmorras._

_- Me encontro com Rosmerta desde da volta do Lord das Trevas quando Potter voltou do labirinto vivo..._

_- Então vocês são namorados?_

_- Ah, por favor – riu Snape – Vocês grifinórios são tão dramáticos..._

_- Então..._

_- Uma parceira de cama Srta Granger, já que faz tanta questão de saber – continuou Snape, sorvendo mais do Wisk e oferecendo para Hermione, que puxou a garrafa para si e deu um bom gole direto do gargalo, essa conversa estava deixando-a estranhamente com a boca seca. – Uma mulher com algum atrativo, que nunca falou mais que meia dúzia de palavras, coisa que não posso dizer de você, que sempre esteve facilmente disponível. Já que eu usava o três vassouras no tempo de espião. Não há nada romântico nisso, apenas necessidade..._

_- Mas e depois que você matou Dumbledore?_

_- O que é que tem?_

_- Você era um "traidor" quando voltou a escola, como ela pôde? – perguntou Hermione seriamente chocada._

_- Vamos colocar desse jeito Granger – disse ele sorrindo – O que dou para Rosmerta parecia bom o suficiente para não deixar a morte de Dumbledore afetar isso._

_Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar, obviamente Snape estava fazendo aquilo para constrange-la, ele não poderia ser nenhum deus do sexo. Hermione lembrou dos gemidos de Rosmerta, o que espalhou um calor languido pelo corpo da morena, pensando bem, aquilo poderia ser mesmo verdade._

_- E vocês se encontram com que frequência?_

_- Está querendo marcar em seu calendário, Srta? Para talvez poder assistir sempre que quiser? – disse ele._

_- Ou talvez eu esteja querendo saber qual seu horário vago, Professor, para assim marcar uma hora. – disse séria, fazendo as bochechas pálidas de Snape logo atingirem um tom avermelhado – Somente responda, sim._

_- Quando eu quero vê-la eu a chamo._

_- Então ela é seu objeto sexual? – perguntou Hermione indignada._

_- Ela nunca reclamou, na realidade ela se importa muito pouco. – disse ele pensativo – Rosmerta não é muito inteligente se é que me entende._

_- Então, por que..._

_- Srta Granger, eu não faço sexo com o cérebro de Madame Rosmerta – continuando em seguida – E realmente, da única vez que tentamos conversar, foi um desastre, senti minha maturidade regredir ao menos três anos._

_- Vocês não conversam..._

_- Não precisamos conversa... O que tem que ser feito é feito e pronto, necessidade básicas humanas._

_- Mas as pessoas precisam de carinho, afeto..._

_- Srta, agradeceria se fizesse a próxima pergunta – disse começando a se irritar, mas Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de ressentimento na sua voz – E simplesmente parasse de tentar traçar meu perfil psicológico, e todos os traumas que me rodeiam que me tornam uma pessoa antissocial._

_- Como você pôde deixar suas sala desprotegida, quando cheguei aqui as proteções estavam todas caídas – disse ela – Poderia ter sido qualquer um._

_- Mas tinha que ser justamente você – falou encarando-a, fazendo Hermione beber mais um gole do Wisk, ela estava tonta, seus dedos começaram a formigar levemente. – eu estava com muitas coisas a mão naquele momento._

_- Sim, eu sei... Mas se fosse outro aluno... – balbuciou – Tenho certeza que o senhor é cauteloso em relação a isso._

_- Outro não teria a coragem de entrar – disse ele, e continuou em um tom mais baixo como se estivesse resmungando mais para si – E é meio difícil pensar claramente quando uma mulher vem ao encontro de um homem totalmente nua. Mas alguma coisa? Qual minha cor preferida? Ou quem sabe a comida que aprecio?_

_- Não senhor – disse Hermione quase sorrindo – Está tarde, já chegou minha hora._

_- E enquanto ao que você viu? _

_- Seu segredo está seguro – disse, completando com um sorriso malicioso – Ao menos por enquanto._

_Hermione se levantou, cambaleando fracamente, afinal ela estava mais tonta do que imaginara, maldito Wisk de Fogo. Snape a segurou pelo braço, enquanto o outro agarrava em sua cintura para não deixa-la cair._

_- Você está me ameaçando?_

_- Ainda não Snape... – falou Hermione com ronronado – Ainda não._

_- O que você está querendo? – disse ele confuso._

_Hermione afagou a mão que segurava seu braço, encarando-o longamente._

_- Por hora ou a longo prazo? – brincou apoiando-se um pouco mais, não conseguia refrear a merda da língua, nem acreditava que ela estava descaradamente flertando com o Snape._

_- Herm... Granger – disse constrangido, tentando afastar sem muita convicção o corpo da bruxa, que começava a causar sérias reações no seu próprio corpo._

_- No momento só quero ir para o meu quarto, a certas coisas que não e deve fazer alcoolizada._

_- Como, por exemplo?_

_- Andar sozinha pelo castelo. – disse ela curvando o pescoço para trás, a pele branca do pescoço exposta, quase pedindo para ser acariciada, enquanto seu cabelo caindo por sua costa, enquanto dava um risada rouca que pareceu estranhamente sensual à Snape – Você poderia abrir a conexão para a minha lareira?_

_- Sim... Claro. – disse ele meio divertido, meio frustrado. Afinal, quando a Granger voltasse aos seus sentidos normais, nunca mais iria olhar na cara dele. E no final das contas um estaria na mão do outro._

_Snape ajudou-a a entrar na lareira, e estendeu o pote de flu para Hermione, que pegou uma quantidade generosa do pó. E deu um sorriso cheio de promessa para Snape, que ficou estarrecido, e logo sumiu das masmorras. Deixando somente o cheiro do perfume adocicado para trás._

_Snape não pôde deixar de rir, aquela havia sido uma das noites mais estranhas da sua vida, com um aceno de varinha apagou as tochas da sala, e se dirigiu para as masmorras._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Desde aquele fatídico dia, Hermione nunca mais conseguira olhar para Snape novamente sem corar, e ele estranhamente parecia está em todos os lugares do castelo em que ela se encontrava. Como ela pudera flertar, com Snape? Tudo bem, um Snape sem camisa e pegável, mas ainda era o Professor Vice-Diretor, Mestre de Poções Severus Snape, o homem que fizera dos seus anos em Hogwarts um inferno.

Hermione voltou para o seu quarto, mais uma noite de ronda havia sido perdida. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, uma coruja negra batia delicadamente no vidro da janela do seu quarto. Hermione abriu a janela e a coruja entrou, deixando um envelope cair sobre a cama, e depois voltou a alçar voo. A carta dizia apenas...

"_Um mês..."_

Hermione sorriu, quando de repente escutou batidas na porta, e ao abrí-la, viu pela primeira vez na sua vida Severus Snape constrangido.

- Sim? – incentivou.

- Só vim saber se meu segredo está seguro? – disse ele, encarando com olhar de desafio.

Hermione pegou na mão dele, trazendo-o para dentro do quarto. Enquanto sorria de maneira sensual para ele.

- Agora sim, eu quero o meu verdadeiro pagamento...

_Fim_

_A próxima estória da série, será postada tão logo hajam comentários... Beijos e espero que tenham gostado._


	2. Jogos Perigosos

_**Segunda Fic da Série Madrugada em Hogwart's: Jogos Perigosos**_

_Autora: __Milly Snape_

_Shipper:__ Severo Snape e Hermione Granger - SS/Hg_

_Gênero:__ Romance _

_Classificação:__ Nc 18 – Sim, vai haver coisas quentes que faram o coração gelado do mestre derreter._

_Resumo:__ Uma tradição entre professores irá mudar a maneira como Severo Snape e Hermione Granger se relacionam, afinal... Os jogos são inocentes, até que se prove o contrário, torná-los perigosos só depende dos jogadores_

Era mais uma noite em Hogwarts, os alunos haviam voltado para a casa naquela manhã, a escola estava estranhamente vazia, alguns professores sentiriam falta da algazarra, mas não para Severo Snape, para ele aquele período que ficaria sem ver os cabeças ocas, seria um alívio sem medida, afinal não haveriam problemas, nem a casa Sonserina para tomar conta, campeonato das casas, ou taças de Quadribol. Talvez sentisse falta de retirar pontos da Grifinória, só talvez.

Snape nunca tivera tanto trabalho em Hogwarts como este ano, já que acumulou as funções de professor de poções, vice diretor, e ainda dava aulas em um curso-extra (ao qual fora obrigado a participar) de poções enfeitiçada, juntamente com Hermione Granger a atual Professora de Feitiços. Na realidade metade dos problemas de Snape começaram juntamente com o inicio do ano letivo.

"_Minerva tinha que contratar a petulante da Granger, tinha que torna-la a chefe da casa grifinória, como se já não fosse irritante o suficiente, e o pior tinha que ter me enfiado nesse curso idiota... Se eu não houvesse perdido a porcaria da aposta..."_

Porém, apesar de todas as horas sem sono que teve devido a nova leoa no castelo, Snape estava quase feliz. Porque dali a algumas horas, finalmente ele poderia sumir umas duas semanas, sem rumo, cuidar de uns projetos, talvez visitar os parentes na Rússia. Porém, ainda tinha aquela noite para ultrapassar...

"_Maldita tradição... Não sei porque Minerva continua com essa idiotice, depois que Dumbledore morreu era de se esperar que isso acabasse finalmente... E como se já não bastasse, ainda vai ter de ser nas minhas masmorras..."_

Snape agitou a varinha, terminou de aumentar magicamente sua sala particular, e conjurou a grande mesa de Poker, as fichas já estavam dispostas. Do outro lado da sala, onde antes estava sua confortável poltrona, agora havia uma mesa magicamente ligada a cozinha... Agora, só faltavam os "convidados".

Pontualmente as 22:00 horas os jogadores apareceram nas masmorras. A cada ano um aposento de professor era escolhido para sediar o que Dumbledore costumava chamar do "Ritual Anual de Poker", onde professores se reunião para jogar poker como forma de confraternização, antes das férias começarem. Aquelas seria a vez de Snape, por isso quando escutou a batida na porta, respirou fundo, e foi encarar o seu destino...

Na sala, adentraram Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, Sibila Trelawney, Aurora Sinistra, Rúbeo Hagrid, Luna Lovegood (Professora de Transfiguração), Peter Jones (Professor de Estudo dos Trouxas), Kingsley Schaklebolt ( Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas), Rolanda Hooch, Bathsheba Babbling (Runas antigas), Septima Vector (Aritmancia), Madame Pince, Argus Filch.

Todos pareciam bem animados o que de certa forma piorou ainda mais o humor de Snape, aquilo iria demorar uma eternidade, quando ele estava fechando a porta, uma esbaforida Hermione chegou, praticamente se jogando contra a porta para impedi-lo de fechá-la.

- Desculpe o atraso, Severo – disse ela para ele, o rosto corado pelo esforço de descer correndo da torre da grifinória para as masmorras. – Vejo que estão quase todos aqui, só falta o Binns.

Snape bufou, a grifinória irritante insistia em chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, como se fossem intimos.

- Binns não vem, devido a sua pequena dificuldade de segurar as cartas – debochou ele – Só faltava a Srta.

- Já disse que meu nome é Hermione. – falou em tom de briga, aquela era uma provocação constante entre eles.

Snape ainda estava parado a porta quando Hermione, olhando para dentro da sala retirou a capa que vestia, entregando para ele, deixando a mostra um vestido de finas alças brancas, que parecia dançar a seu redor.

- Você pensa que sou seu empregado? – disse, mostrando-lhe a capa.

- Claro que não – respondeu sorrindo, dando uma piscadela amistosa para ele – Mas com certeza é um cavalheiro.

Hermione foi para a mesa, onde tratou de cumprimentar os outros. Como Snape era o anfitrião, e consequentemente o "chefe do jogo" ele se dirigiu para o centro da mesa, ainda contrariado por ter de guardar a capa de Hermione. _"Que ousadia"_

- Sejam bem vindos a mais uma Ritual Anual de Poker, que este seja um jogo proveitoso para todos, e uma despedida a altura dos funcionários desta escola – disse sério – Cada um conjure o assento que melhor lhe agrada, os aperitivos estão ali, e vamos ao jogo.

Os vários professores, conjuraram suas cadeiras, antes que Snape tivesse tempo de ao menos pensar em uma cadeira impactante, talvez um trono negro om detalhes verdes e dourados, já que a Profª McGonagall sentava em uma flamejante cadeira vermelha, bateram na porta, e Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas questionadoramente para McGonagall.

- Devem ser os outros convidados – disse ela, tentando disfarçar um sorriso.

- Que convidados? – questionou Snape, pressentindo que algo estava para dar terrivelmente errado.

- Um pouco de sangue jovem para animar as coisas – disse Minerva – Poderia fazer as honras?

- Como quiser diretora. – Snape se dirigiu a porta, respirou fundo _"O que diabos a bruxa velha tinha preparado". _

Quando abriu a porta Snape não pode deixar de se perguntar, se Minerva realmente não era sonserina. Afinal, o que poderia ter passado pela cabeça dela para convidar Harry Potter, Gina, Ronal, Fred, Jorge Weasley, e Nevile Longbottom. Definitivamente o inferno iria congelar.

- Minerva o que significa isso? – perguntou audivelmente enquanto os novos participantes adentravam nem sua sala.

- Creio que a diretora tem pouco haver com isso – disse Hermione, levantando-se para cumprimentar os amigos – A idéia foi minha.

- Como não suspeitei antes...

- Vamos ao jogo – disseram Fred e Jorge.

- Isso mesmo, vamos ao jogo – disse Minerva se acomodando – Este ano vou arrancar tudo de vocês.

Snape vendo que não teria jeito, se não simplesmente sobreviver aquela noite, sentou, sua cadeira sendo ladeada por Minerva e Sprout, com o Trio de Ouro a sua frente.

- Me poupe de suas alucinações Minerva – disse o mestre de poçõe – Se bem me lembro ano passado, você quase deixa sua dignidade nesta mesa.

Minerva corou, e Hermione achou melhor nem imaginar o que a diretora fez no ano anterior. Hermione observou quando Snape colocou sua varinha em um local da mesa, e logo a sua frente apareceram várias fichas de cassino, e um pedaço de papel apareceu, Hermione mesmo longe pôde ler.

"Severo P. Snape

Conta: 98XXX67

Valor _Debitado: 1000 galeões._

_Gringotes _"

- De quanto é as apostas? – ela perguntou – Enquanto outras pessoas repetiam a mesma ação e Snape.

- Não há aposta máxima, mas o mínimo é 50 galeões. – disse ele sorrindo – Suponho que você possa arcar com essa quantia.

- Claro que sim, só queria deixar as coisas claras. – Hermione debitou a mesma quantidade de sua própria conta. – O jogo é de duplas.

- Não, Srta. – disse ele – Como tudo na vida, este jogo é individual.

- Nem tudo podemos fazer individualmente, Severo.

- Sem dúvidas há exceções, e essa não é uma delas – falou com um sorriso confiante, fazendo Hermione corar.

As cartas foram embaralhadas magicamente, e da mesma forma distribuídas, cerca de 20 minutos se passou, quando Fred que naquela rodada jogava apenas com Snape, já que o resto havia desistido.

- Eu pago e coloco mais 30 galeões – disse adicionando mais fichas ao monte.

- Eu triplico e pago para ver. – disse Snape calmamente.

- Companheiro, esta você perdeu – disse Fred mostrando as cartas - Flush de Copas.

Fred sorriu, e já ia colocando a mão na montanha de fichas, quando Snape o parou.

- Sinto em desapontá-lo Weasley, mas não foi dessa vez – falou o mestre demonstrando suas próprias cartas – Full House, _companheiro_.

Fred ficou estático, enquanto Snape puxava as fichas para si.

O jogo continuou, não demorou muito para alguns jogadores menos sortudos dizerem boa noite, e se retirarem antes de perderem todas as suas economias. Já passava de duas da madrugada, e na sala de Snape encontravam-se apenas, Harry, Fred, Jorge, Luna, Gina, Hermione, Rony, Neville, Minerva e o próprio Snape.

Somente Minerva e Snape estavam naquela mão, era difícil dizer quem iria ganhar, os dois lutavam como se daquilo dependesse suas vidas.

- Eu dobro – falou Minerva, adicionando ouro na pilha.

- Eu aposto tudo – disse Snape para espanto de todos, até mesmo Rony que era o mais embriagado deles, ele arqueou a sobrancelha em um ato confiante.

Minerva bufou, e entregou as cartas, desistindo. Snape puxou todo o ouro para si, e sorriu abertamente pela primeira vez aquela noite.

- O que você tinha? – perguntou McGonagall.

- Pair – disse simplesmente, rindo ainda mais da cara de Minerva.

- Seu filho da mãe, você apostou tudo , e estava com a porcaria de um Pair na mão?

- Já ouviu falar em blefe? – disse Snape.

- Bem, isto foi o suficiente – Minerva se levantou vencida– Estou me recolhendo.

- Pensei que iríamos ter a repetição do episódio do ano passado – falou maliciosos.

- Não dessa vez Severo. – disse ela corando, mas com toda a dignidade que conseguiu.

- Então acabou – disse o professor quase feliz.

- Claro que não Snape, você é o anfitrião é sua obrigação entreter os convidados o tanto quanto queiram.

- Eles já estão de saída, não é? – quem afinal iria querer ficar com ele.

- Pensando em, acho que vamos desfrutar um pouco mais da sua agradável companhia. – disse Hermione adorando irritá-lo.

- Então está resolvido, boa noite. – disse Minerva despedindo-se de todos, e se retirando para seus próprios aposentos.

Snape voltou e olhou para aquele monte de rostos, e quase podia se lembrar das aulas que dera para aqueles pirralhos.

- Então? – questionou – Ainda não cansaram de perder?

- Faça-me o favor, ganhei tanto quanto você – disse Hermione – Quem sabe até mais.

- Não quero mais jogar Poker – disse Harry já alto devido a quantidade de Wisk que bebera.

- Ótimo, então se retirem – disse Snape – Vamos todos dormir.

- Não – disse Luna – Podemos jogar outro jogo.

- Qual, por exemplo? – disseram Fred e Jorge.

- Por que não, verdade e consequência? – disse Rony, choramingando em seguida – Isso me faz lembrar dos nossos tempos de estudantes... Lembra Harry, quando jogávamos e...

- Lembro sim, amigão. – falou Harry dando palmadinha na costa do amigo, fazendo-o se sentar enquanto ainda mergulhava em nostalgia.

- Faça-me o favor... Sou adulto, coisa que você também deveriam ser – disse Snape – Só falta jogarmos Snap explosivo.

- Eu topo jogar Snap – disse Jorge, já com algumas ideias em mente.

- Nada de coisas explodindo na minha sala – disse Snape resoluto.

- Então jogamos verdade ou consequência, mesmo – disse Hermione dando de ombros – Afinal, o que de pior pode acontecer?

Hermione conjurou uma garrafa, e todos se sentaram ao redor da mesa. Rony jazia dormindo em uma das cadeiras conjuradas, totalmente alheio ao que estava ocorrendo.

Bem, essa garrafa é enfeitiçada contra mentira... Quem for pego mentindo, terá que pagar uma consequência. – disse Hermione - O anfitrião fará as honras, Severo.

Snape girou a garrafa...

- Potter pergunta, Ginevra responde. – disse com a voz irônica.

- Verdade ou consequência? – disse Harry

- Verdade.

- Você me ama? – perguntou Harry.

- Você sabe que sim. – respondeu Gina, mandando um beijo para o namorado.

- Que emocionante... – disse Snape –Acho que meu jantar não aguentará ficar no meu estômago por mais tempo.

Fred que estava ao lado de Snape foi o próximo a girar a garrafa, assim que conseguiu parar de rir da piada de Snape.

- Gina pergunta, Hermione responde.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade. – falou Hermione, rezando para Gina lembrar que elas eram amigas.

- Você já beijou alguém que está nessa sala?

- Sim. – disse simplesmente.

Jorge pegou a garrafa afim de girá-la, mas Hermione ainda pôde escutar Snape dizer "_Ele está inconsciente no momento_", Hermione corou furiosamente, afinal havia sido apenas a droga de um beijo, um único beijo durante todo o estresse da guerra.

- Luna pergunta, Snape responde – disse Jorge já sorrindo – Essa eu pago para ver.

- Verdade ou consequência?

Snape ponderou durante algum tempo, afinal, o que poderia ser pior do que a verdade que eles já sabiam dele?

- Verdade.

- O senhor já teve uma namorada?

- Não vejo como essa pergunta possa ser pertinente, ou mesmo de seu interesse – disse ele corando.

- Apenas responda sim ou não, não precisa dar detalhes – disse Hermione estranhamente interessada na resposta, e doida para saber os detalhes.

- Sim – disse fazendo uma caranga.

Era a vez de Neville girar a garrafa, e assim o jogo continuou, já haviam se passado uma hora, e nesse interim descobriram que Harry já havia visto um homem nu, que ele tinha ressentimentos para com Dumbledore, e que ainda chorava a morte dos pais, descobriram ainda que Neville namorava Luna, que ele se candidatara a professor de Hogwarts, e que o bicho papão dele ainda era o Snape. De Hermione foi diferente, descobriram que ela ainda sonhava com a guerra, que Belatriz era seu bicho papão, e que os pais não a haviam perdoado por ter apagado a memória deles. E Snape, bem... Ele já tivera uma namorada... Dificilmente haveria algo mais constrangedor, ou que com o nível de bebida de alguns participantes, parecesse mais importante.

Fred e Jorge já haviam se retirado e levado Rony com eles, afinal eles tinham que trabalhar cedo.

No então, Snape, Hermione, Harry, Gina, Luna e, Neville ainda continuavam no jogo...

- Gina pergunta, Hermione responde.

- Verdade ou consequência?

- É verdade que você gosta de homens mais velhos? – disse ela fazendo alusão a uma brincadeira que elas fizeram quando estavam no sexto ano, onde ela tinha que escolher entre Malfoy, Snape, e Olho-Tonto para ir para a cama, obviamente ela escolhera o mestre de poções, afinal não eram tantas opções assim.

- Não. – disse ela, fazendo a garrafa apitar, loucamente.

- Ora, Ora – disse Snape enquanto bebia um gole do que parecia ser vinho – Temos uma mentirosa, aqui.

- Não sou mentirosa...

- Não é isso que a garrafa diz...

- Gina escolha logo a porcaria da consequência.

- Eu desafio você a fazer sete minutos no céu com Professor Snape – disse ela simplesmente, fazendo Harry espirrar bebida para todos os lados.

- Você bebeu? – perguntou Harry.

- Não... – disse Gina – É só um desafio, e tem que ser cumprido, é o jogo.

- O que é sete minutos no céu? – perguntou Snape pressentindo que alguma coisa daria terrivelmente errado.

- Bem Severo, basicamente, nós teríamos que ficar trancados em um lugar fechado durante sete minutos. – disse Hermione, corando.

- Juntos?

- Sim.

- Compreendo – disse Snape, pensando que aquilo poderia ter bem pior – E a parte do céu?

- Ah, por favor. – disse Gina, sorrindo com os demais – Temos mesmo que desenhar?

- Você quer dizer que...? – perguntou olhando cada rosto de forma atônita.

O rosto de Snape começou a esquentar desconfortavelmente, o que aqueles meninos tinham em mente, afinal de contas?

- Nós somos colegas de trabalho – disse ele ponderadamente. – Isso seria inapropriado.

-Ainda bem que ela não é mais sua aluna. – disse Gina sorrindo – Bem, acho que ficaram mais confortáveis em seus aposentos professor, melhor que seu precioso laboratório, ou sua sagrada biblioteca.

- Não pode me obrigar a fazer isso... Eu...

- Isto é um jogo mágico, esse é meu desafio, ou é feito ou é feito – disse ela sorridente – Não há escapatória.

Snape estava irado, um jogo mágico tinha nuances muito mais complicadas, se ele se recusasse talvez as consequências fossem ser mais sérias do que imagina, no último Ritual Anual de Poker enquanto Minerva jogava, ela tentou burlar as regras, e o jogo tratou de coloca-la naquela situação constrangedora, claro, que para Snape, vê Minerva McGonagall nua, foi uma experiência mais do que traumática.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Hermione - Snape puxou Hermione pelo braço.

- Pensando bem, tenho um lugar melhor para esse desafio – disse Luna

- Que seria? – questionou Snape.

- A sala precisa , sete minutos é jogado em salas pequenas, e como não temos um disponível...

- Não há necessidade...

- Claro, que há. – disse Gina – Boa ideia, Luna.

Todos um tanto trôpegos, com exceção talvez de Snape e Hermione que não exageraram na bebida (talvez isso explicasse o ganho alto no Poker), foram para a Sala Precisa, como Gina ainda era a mestra da rodada, ela passou três vezes na frente da parede vazia, e uma pequena porta toda floreada apareceu.

- É melhor assim, professor. – disse Gina erguendo a varinha – São só sete minutos, não uma eternidade. Podem entrar.

Snape entrou, e não conseguiu dar mais de três passos e bateu na parede, na verdade eles pareciam está em uma espécie de jaula. O armário, se é que poderia ser chamado assim, era um cubo onde havia espaço suficiente para Snape apenas abrir os braços, nada mais que isso. Logo ele sentiu o corpo de Hermione ser empurrado contra o seu, enquanto a porta era trancada magicamente, o que só aumentou a preocupação de Snape.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? – disse preocupado.

- Sim, só sou um pouco claustrofóbica – disse ela, indo para a direção oposta da voz dele, o que devido ao espaço restrito não foi muito longe.

- Como saberemos que já se passou o tempo determinado? – perguntou ele.

- Gina me enviou essa moeda, ela irá brilhar. – disse tateando no escuro em busca da mão de Snape. – Tem alguma coisa aqui.

- Lumus – disse Snape, e nada aconteceu – Lumus – repetiu, e nada.

- Ela deve ter protegido a sala para não permitir magia aqui dentro – disse Hermione exasperada – Ela espera o que, que nos matemos por acaso?

Snape não se dignou a responder, já que se pudesse já havia lhe dado uma avada.

- O que que você encontrou?

- Parece uma garrafa, está gelada.

- Me dê aqui... – disse ele procurando pela mão de Hermione, e esbarrando acidentalmente em sua perna.

- Desculpe.

Hermione entregou a garrafa para Snape.

- Isso é vinho – disse ele após cheirar o conteúdo com cuidado. – Acho que teremos que beber do gargalo – completou.

"_Provavelmente a única troca de saliva que teremos essa noite_" pensou Hermione.

- Afinal, que idiotice foi essa? – questionou Hermione – O que eles pensam que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Certamente algo mais que beber vinho... – ironizou – Como se eu ou você...

- Pois é...

Hermione recebeu a garrafa, e bebeu um pequeno gole, não estava com sede, muito menos com vontade de se embriagar, mas era melhor do que não fazer nada.

- Então... – disse Hermione em uma tentativa de puxar assunto – Você já teve namorada?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, vocês não me deixaram esquecer isso, não é? – completou – Sim, tive namoradas, isso mesmo, plural. Afinal, sou apenas um homem, não é isso que homens normais fazem, Hermione?

- Creio que sim – Hermione não tinha como contestar essa informação, já que quando a mão de Snape passou por sobre sua perna seu próprio corpo reagiu como a de uma mulher.

- É bom ter a certeza que você é. Como qualquer um de nós, que pode gostar e dar carinho a alguém...

- Drama grifinório – ironizou – Dificilmene prazer, pode ser comparado com carinho – completou antes de poder se refrear.

Alguns instantes de silêncio, onde Hermione não sabia como responder aquele comentário.

- E você, Hermione. – disse Snape, quase com diversão – Já entrou em muitos armários com o Sr Weasley?

- Nunca fui para o armário com ninguém, na verdade até fui, mas nunca aconteceu nada.

- Então, assim como eu nunca viveu essa experiência, dos sete minutos no céu plenamente?

- Não...

Snape pediu a garrafa para Hermione, segurou a mão da morena, enquanto inclinava o vidro em direção aos lábios. A mão de Hermione estava cálida debaixo de seu toque com o contraste da garrafa gelada.

- Não se pode falar com propriedade daquilo que não se experimentou – disse Snape – Ao menos é isso que os cientistas dizem.

Hermione, ia balbuciar uma resposta, mas o que falaria? Aquilo afinal havia sido uma insinuação aberta... Ela não precisou de resposta nenhuma, já que a moeda que estava entre eles começou a brilhar.

- Acabou-se o tempo – disse Snape, fixando o olhar no seu enquanto levantava, e estendia a mão para ajuda-la.

Hermione assentiu, e dirigiu-se para a porta, ao girar a maçaneta, porém, ela não abriu.

- Não abre. – disse simplesmente.

- Como assim, não abre? – falou tomando a frente dela, e forçando a maçaneta, sem sucesso algum em abrir a porta.

- O que deu errado?

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira dos seus amigos idiotas? – disse furioso. – Não podemos ficar aqui...

- GINA ABRA A DROGA DESSA PORTA – gritou Hermione, batendo agora um tanto desesperada. - ABRA A PORRA DESSA PORTA...

- Olha o palavreado, Hermione – ironizou Snape, saindo de perto da porta, e voltando a sentar-se no chão, observando Hermione lutar contra a maçaneta pelo que pareceu os próximos 15 minutos.

Hermione parecia exausta, a luz amarelada do galeão enfeitiçado, era a única fonte de luz naquele lugar, e mesmo assim, com a luz tênue, ela pode discernir facilmente os traços do rosto de Snape.

- Pensei que não fosse desistir de chamar? – disse ele – Obviamente seus amigos acharam divertido nos prender aqui, sabe-se lá por que.

- Só espero que se lembrem de abrir a porta quando amanhecer. – disse ela preocupada com a possibilidade deles realmente, se esquecerem dos dois presos, afinal , estavam todos bêbados. – Está ficando quente demais aqui.

- É verão, talvez o pior verão dos últimos anos – disse Snape sarcástico, o rosto um tanto corado pelo calor – Pensei, que você já teria ouvido falar de efeito estufa.

- Claro que sim professor – disse ela abanando-se com as mãos e sentando ao lado dele – Mas isso não muda em nada a quantidade de suor que estou produzindo no momento.

Hermione ergue a saia do vestido, deixando sua pernas a mostra, pequenas gotículas de suor poderiam ser vista sob a luz do galeão. Snape estava desconfortável, afinal tinha vestido todo o seu traje formal para aquela noite, aquilo incluía uma blusa cinza, um colete preto, um paletó negro, e mais seu sobretudo, o calor que estava fazendo dentro daquela roupa já estava incomodando-o a algum tempo. E a situação piorou exponencialmente, quando ele olhou de soslaio para as pernas de desnudas de Hermione.

Snape se levantou sendo observado por Hermione, e com gestos meticulosos retirou a capa e o paletó, abrindo enormes quantidades de botões, os dedos longos e ágeis habilidosos na tarefa de despi-lo, fizeram um calafrio percorrer o corpo de Hermione. Ele a encarou.

- O que foi, Hermione? – perguntou, já que ela olhava fixamente para ele, fazia alguns minutos.

- Nada, só...

- Desculpe, se estou lhe importunando – disse irônico – Ou quem sabe, corrompendo sua pureza, mas eu estou com calor. E ao contrário de você, eu tenho muita roupa que ainda posso tirar.

Hermione olhou para o vestido leve, já estava ficando suado nas costas e próximo aos seios.

- Fique a vontade professor – disse ao vê-lo sentar-se ao seu lado novamente – Só quero saber quanto tempo ainda irá conseguir manter o sobretudo.

Hermione puxou o cabelo para cima, e o amarrou em um coque apertado, e Snape pode ver uma gota de suor se formar em sua garganta e escorrer por entre o vale dos seios. Realmente... Quanto tempo mais ele aguentaria?

- Sever... – disse ela depois de um tempo considerável.

- Calada, Hermione – disse encostando o dedo nos lábios dela – Poupe seu fôlego... Com o calor, pode se tornar difícil respirar.

Hermione tinha certeza que estava mais difícil de respirar agora com o dedo de Severo em seus lábios, e uma vontade súbita de colocar aquele dedo, mas não só o dedo, em sua boca se apoderou dela, porém antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Snape recolheu a mão novamente, mas ela poderia jurar que ele havia acariciado sua boca.

Snape levantou novamente, retirou o colete para satisfação de Hermione, desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa cinza, deixando uma boa parte do seu peito a mostra. E quando foi soltar o cinto, não pôde deixar de olhar para Hermione, e ver com satisfação uma mistura de assombro e ansiedade em seu olhar. Claro que ele não era nenhum deus da beleza, mas sem dúvidas estava em forma.

- Está difícil respirar – disse Snape inocente.

Isso Hermione podia ver claramente pelo volume proeminente da calça dele, que fora impossível não notar. Mas este jogo não é de uma só pessoa.

- Nisso eu concordo – Hermione também se levantou, o espaço era pequeno demais para os dois, era impossível os corpos não esbarrarem.

Quando Snape viu Hermione descer o fecho lateral do vestido, e percebeu a intenção dela, não demorou muito a sentar-se para aproveitar toda aquela visão.

- Sabe professor – disse ela, enquanto progredia lentamente com o feiche – Falávamos sobre a importância da experiência prática para a aprovação de teorias, e eu concordo plenamente com você.

A blusa de Snape que agora estava colada ao seu corpo devido ao suor, subia e descia no mesmo ritmo da respiração do mestre de poções, ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela.

"_Que se foda as conveniências_"

- Dizem que quando sentimos calor nosso corpo produz suor para resfria-lo – disse ela baixando o vestido, deixando o sutiã meia taça negro a mostra, seus seios médios arfando. – Está acompanhando meu raciocínio? – perguntou olhando nos olhos dele.

- Sim – balbuciou com a voz rouca – Prossiga.

- Então, Severo – disse ela, posicionando-se na frente dele, continuou descendo o vestido pelos quadris, a calcinha pequena igualmente preta ficando a mostra – Quanto mais suor produzirmos...

- Mais resfriados ficamos – completou, os olhos fixos no corpo de Hermione.

- Dez pontos para a sonserina, Severo – disse ela descendo seu rosto em direção ao dele. – Alguma idéia para produzirmos, mais calor?

- Várias – Snape roçou os lábios levemente sobre os de Hermione, e antes que ela pudesse reagir, já estava sentada sobre ele. – E todas incluem nossos corpos juntos.

Hermione sorriu, quando a boca de Snape desceu sobre a sua, ela só pôde pensar na glória. Snape distribuiu pequenos selinhos na boca de Hermione, fazendo-a sorrir com aquele gesto de carinho, por isso quando ele aprofundou o beijo, sua boca possessiva sobre a dela, exigindo cada vez mais, sua língua delineando os lábios macios, pedindo silenciosamente por passagem.

Logo estavam perdidos em um balé de línguas, Hermione pressionava o corpo de encontro a ereção já proeminente de Snape. E ele só podia imaginar que a brincadeira recebera o nome exato, se aquilo não era o céu, deveria ser muito próximo. Nas veias de ambos corria o prazer desesperado, a vontade de dar e receber.

- Acho que vamos precisar fazer melhor que isso – disse Hermione sorrindo para ele, seu quadril involuntariamente ondulando sobre o colo de Snape.

Hermione puxou a camisa de Snape, fazendo os últimos botões que ainda permaneciam presos, pularem para todos lados, deixando o tronco do seu ex-professor exposto, as mãos pequenas e ansiosas logo trataram de desvendar cada pedacinho de pele, cada contorno de cicatriz. Hermione beijou-o novamente, seus lábios percorrendo a extensão do pescoço, fazendo Snape gemer lascivamente, e aquele urro pareceu derramar algo cálido em seu ventre. Por hora, ela ignorou suas próximas necessidades. Continuou beijando, seus pescoço, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha, descendo até o tronco, onde sugou cada mamilo de igual maneira, fazendo o corpo de Snape se arrepiar em antecipação.

Sua língua serpenteou pelas cicatrizes, contornando-as, enlouquecendo-o, Hermione olhou para Snape com um sorriso travesso, e abriu desabotoou a calça que ele usava, ajudando-o a retirá-la, juntamente com os sapatos negros. Hermione deslizou a mão pelas pernas de Snape, descansando-as em sua virilha. Ela se posicionou entre as pernas abertas dele.

-Posso? – perguntou sugestivamente, enquanto sua mão percorria a cueca boxer preta.

Ela não esperou ele responder, baixou a cabeça e deu beijos na ereção de Snape por sobre a cueca, sua língua procurou a junção onde pele e tecido se encontravam, e lambeu a pele ardorosamente.

- Hermione – ofegou Snape, aquela menina com sua doces torturas acabariam por ser a ruína dele .

- O que foi, Severo? – perguntou inocente, sem contanto parar de atiça-lo.

- Por favor...

- Por favor, o quê? – perguntou travessa – Quer que eu te livre disso? – continuou puxando a cueca, sua mão deslizando sobre a pele dele.

Hermione retirou a cueca de Snape, uma de suas mãos afagando a ereção impressionante, enquanto ela própria se deliciava por ter Severo Snape totalmente entregue e sem máscaras. A visão dele gemendo, o queixo apontando para o alto, enquanto as mão se fechavam em punho tentando se controlar, seria algo que jamais sairia de sua memória. Ela continuou suas ministrações, dando leve beijos na virilha de Snape.

- Herm... Por favor... – murmurou Snape.

- Você tem que dizer o que quer Severo – disse ela sem deixar afagar o membro endurecido.

- Boca... – ofegou.

- Seu desejo é o meu prazer – disse sorrindo marota.

Hermione desceu os lábios sobre a ereção de Snape, lambendo a glande, sugando-a delicadamente.

- Delicioso. – gemeu para o deleite de Snape.

Snape resistia já a algum tempo em colocar as mãos em Hermione, mas foi impossível não levar as mãos aos cachos, e incentivar a cabeça de Hermione a ir mais profundamente. Ela por sua vez ignorou completamente as investidas de Snape, continuando com a doce tortura, distribuindo beijinhos por toda a extensão de Snape.

- Estou faminta – disse ela descendo os lábios sobre a extensão dele, parando na metade do caminho, só para voltar com mais afinco, e coloca-lo na boca, ao menos até onde conseguiu ir.

Snape gemeu, os lábios quentes de Hermione estavam fazendo maravilhas para a excitação dele, o nível ficou alarmante quando Hermione não apenas lhe lambia com uma fome e habilidade insuspeita, como também brincava com seus testículos.

- Pare... – conseguiu dizer ofegante, enquanto ainda havia alguma sanidade em sua cabeça.

- Venha para mim, Severo – disse ela sem escutá-lo.

Snape respirou fundo sorvendo o ar ruidosamente por entre os dentes, essas palavras quase o fizeram desistir. Porém, sem mais palavras, ele a puxou delicadamente pelos cabelos fazendo-o encarar diretamente nos olhos, puxando-a para si, provando na boca dela seu próprio gosto misturado ao doce dos lábios macios e aquilo quase o fez explodir de tesão.

Snape girou por sobre o corpo de Hermione, ele precisava recuperar um pouco do alto controle, ele voltou a beijá-la, suas mãos acariciando qualquer parte que tocava, não haveria pele suficiente para ele sentir, sem dúvidas esse seria o seu novo vício. Snape lambeu o pescoço de Hermione o gosto salgado do suor misturado com a pele suave o estava inebriando. Os dedos ágeis deslizaram pela costa esguia, abrindo o fecho do sutiã negro, seus dedos passando em um toque leve pelos braços de Hermione, levando com ele as alças do sutiã com o intuito de tirá-lo.

Quando finalmente a peça saiu ele se deleitou com os seios médios rosados, Snape acariciou um com a mão, fazendo-o intumescer sobre o toque de suas mãos firmes, Hermione gemeu, enquanto Snape dava o mesmo tratamento ao outro seio. Sua língua serpenteou sobre o copo, e Hermione se convulsionou para ele, tentando levar a boca de Snape ao local que mais lhe dava prazer.

- Severo, por favor...

- Paciência, Hermione – sussurrou de encontro a pele molhada, causando arrepios em Hermione que foram parar diretamente no núcleo do seu prazer.

Snape lambeu ao redor da aureola de Hermione, parando vez ou outra para mordiscar o mamilo, sua mão descendo em direção a sua cintura, procurando a fenda do umbigo e lá enfiando sugestivamente o dedo.

O quadril de Hermione ondulava tentando em vão liberar o prazer que sentia, a boca e as mãos de Snape pareciam está em todo o lugar, ela podia sentir o fogo dentro de suas veias, derretendo todas as barreias, bombeando prazer e sensibilidade para todas as células do seu corpo.

Snape desceu sua língua, a barriga de Hermione subia pesadamente, em uma tentativa vã de manter uma respiração constante, ele beijou a pele macia, desenhando pequenos círculos com a língua. As mãos de Hermione institivamente se entranharam entre os fios macios do cabelo de Snape, incentivando-o a continuar seu caminhos.

Snape seguindo a sugestão, beijou a vulva de Hermione, sua mãos acariciando o lado interior das pernas, sem contanto se prender aquele lugar, seus beijos vieram para virilha, descendo pelas pernas, o que fez Hermione protestar e Snape sorrir, ele pegou os pés dela entre as mãos, seus beijos sendo plantados nos pés delicados, e refez todo o caminho de volta. Ele se posicionou, observando com prazer como Hermione se contorcia sob sua ministração.

- Hermione, olhe para mim – disse ele, seu hálito quente soprando sobre o ventre dela.

Hermione com muito esforço conseguiu focar na figura que a estava enlouquecendo.

- Quero que você olhe para mim... – seu dedo percorrendo a fenda de Hermione, separando os grandes lábios, podendo-a sentir molhada e pronta para ele - ...por que está será uma experiência que você não esquecerá.

- E quando seu corpo convulsionar em prazer – continuou, seus dedos tracejando todos os contornos de Hermione – Quero que olhe nos meus olhos, e saiba que eu lhe dei esse prazer.

Snape brincou com seus dedos na entrada de Hermione, introduzindo sem muita profundidade, fazendo-a choramingar em frustração e antecipação. O próprio corpo de Snape estava respondendo a visão de Hermione, o corpo úmido de calor, o ambiente abafado deixando o ar impregnado com o cheiro de sexo.

- Por favor... – disse empurrando o quadril em direção ao dedo dele, tentando ao máximo manter seus olhos nos de Snape.

Após mais alguns segundos daquela tortura Snape cedeu, fazendo Hermione arquear em direção a ele, enquanto o rosto dela não transparecia nada mais nada menos que o puro prazer. Os movimentos ritmados e o som do barulho de sua própria carne estavam deixando Hermione desorientada, ela parecia ser assaltada por todos os cantos, não havia um único pensamento racional naquele momento, só a maravilhosa sensação dos dedos de Snape dentro dela.

Hermione tremeu, todo os seu corpo preparado para o momento do clímax, sua ruína ocorre quando Snape massageou seu clitóris. Ele próprio gemeu, quando a onda do orgasmo varreu Hermione seus dedos dentro dela foram fortemente apertados devido a contração, e ele só pôde imaginar o quanto seria apertado e prazeroso.

Quando Hermione começou se recuperar de toda aquela explosão, Snape se curvou por sobre ela.

- Já disse, Hermione – continuou rouco, a voz não mais que um sussurro – Olhe para mim, ou serei obrigado a lhe fazer pagar por sua falta de concentração.

Hermione olhou e gemeu, ao ver Severo Snape enfiar os dois dedos que estavam dentro dela na boca, se deliciando com o prazer que saiu do seu próprio corpo. Ele parecia simplesmente beber o mais puro mel.

- Delicioso – murmurou – Mas tenho certeza que beber da fonte será muito melhor.

Antes que Hermione pudesse pensar sobre o significado daquelas palavras, Snape desceu sua língua por entre os grandes lábios, lambendo, sorvendo, como se dali saísse o alimento que iria lhe sustentar por toda a vida. Hermione mandou a boa educação para o inferno, agora empurrava descaradamente o rosto de Snape de encontro ao seu sexo.

A língua dele deu leves batidas no clitóris de Hermione, fazendo o gemido dela ecoar, ao que pareceu, por todo o castelo.

A muito tempo atrás Hermione achava a língua de Snape implacável, isso por que ela não havia visto os outros talentos que ele possuía. Quando a língua adentrou no orifício que outrora era ocupado pelos dedos de Snape, Hermione gemeu novamente, não conseguiria mais aguentar, o cheiros, os sons... Tudo parecia demais.

- Venha para mim Hermione – disse ele um dedo brincalhão parcialmente introduzido no anus dela.

Hermione nunca experimentará nada como isso antes, o formigamento que cresceu demasiadamente, os músculos da coxa se retesaram, e ela gritou alto, quando atingiu o orgasmo novamente.

Hermione puxou o rosto de Snape para cima, a fome pela boca dele parecia avassaladora, ela não conseguia imaginar como passou tanto tempo sem sentir essa sensação. Não que ela nunca tenha tido um orgasmo antes, mas nada se comparava a essa explosão de sentimentos e sensações, e isso do mesmo modo que a fascinava em algum grau também a preocupava. Mas essa não era hora de definir as coisas.

- Obrigada... – disse ela ainda respirando pesadamente – Isso foi...

- O prazer foi todo meu – disse Snape sorriu, para logo em seguida sussurrar em seu ouvido – E o melhor vem agora...

Hermione gemeu mediante a promessa... Poderia ficar melhor? Claro que sim, seu corpo reclama o dele, precisava daquele ato final para se sentir plena. Ela separou as pernas em um convite óbvio. Snape esfregou o membro ereto por toda a extensão da vagina de Hermione, espalhando a evidência da sua excitação, fazendo-a se contorcer. Ele pegou na mão de Hermione, e trouxe para o membro endurecido...

- Mostre-me o caminho, Hermione – disse ele encarando-a.

Hermione retribuiu o olhar de lascívia, afagou o membro dele fazendo os lábios de Snape crispar, antes de posicioná-lo na entrada do seu núcleo.

- Eu quero você agora – disse ela puxando-o para um beijo avassalador, enquanto ele deslizava devagar em direção a ela, preenchendo-a completamente, como nunca antes havia acontecido.

Quando Snape afundou completamente dentro dela, Hermione não saberia dizer a quem pertencia os tremores. Ele beijou-a, sugando o seu lábio inferior, gemendo dentro da boca dela...

- Tão apertada... tão quente... – ofegou, sugando o ar por entre os dentes – Tão fudidamente gostosa.

Hermione gemeu, suas pernas se levantaram para se cruzarem atrás de Snape, ele por sua vez, começou a se mover dentro dela, o barulho incomparável do sexo, o estava levando a um estado ainda não experimentado anteriormente. Ele aumentou a velocidade... Palavras desconexas eram ditas, nesse momento, elas pouco importavam.

Hermione o prendeu de encontro a ela incapaz de permitir que ele se afastasse mais uma vez, seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Snape, ele próprio ofegava, enquanto seus sexos pulsavam um e encontro ao outro. Sem conseguir se mexer devidamente, Snape voltou a beijá-la, fazendo movimentos circulares com a púbis, que estimulavam diretamente o clitóris de Hermione, ela não conseguiu mantê-lo por muito tempo, e o liberou... Snape vinha mais forte contra ela, os movimentos já irregulares, ele próprio chegando a sua finalização.

- Ohh, Severrrussss... – gemeu finalmente Hermione chegando ao ápice.

E o nome dele dito entre gemidos, embalou-o em direção ao orgasmo mais intenso que já experimentara. Ele ficou dentro de Hermione ainda um tempo, os seios dela de encontro ao seu tórax, ambos respiravam ofegantes. Como colocar aquelas sensações em palavras?

Snape com medo de machuca-la retirou-se de dentro dela, Hermione soltou um murmúrio de protesto, suas forças esgotadas depois de toda movimentação da noite. Ele girou para o lado, trazendo-a para junto de si, a cabeça dela descansando de encontro ao seu ombro, seus braços ao redor da cintura esguia, ele puxou a capa de sobre ele, cobrindo-os o melhor que pôde.

- A sua teoria estava certa – disse ele, sorrindo – O calor se foi.

Hermione sorriu largamente para ele.

- Não sou a sabe tudo a toa – disse ela.

- Como foram os seus sete minutos no céu? – brincou, enquanto ia de encontro aos lábios macios de Hermione.

- Tão bons quantos os seus, espero. – disse passando os dedos entre pêlos do tórax.

- Hermione, eu... – começou a dizer, sem nem saber realmente o que falaria.

- Quando amanhecer, Severo – disse ela praticamente cochilando – Quando amanhecer...

E assim, abraçado, tendo o chão frio de pedra como cama, Hermione Granger e Severo Snape adormeceram.

Algumas horas depois Snape acordou, porém estava sozinho, não havia nenhum sinal de Hermione. Ele olhou onde estava, não era mais o chão duro, e sim uma cama confortável, e não estava mais em um cubículo, se não em uma ampla sala , mas isso não importava já que Hermione não estava lá.

Obviamente que ele não esperava que Hermione o acordasse com beijos, mas sem dúvidas, ele pensou que uma conversa seria necessária. Mas nem isso...

"_Será que ela ficou tão arrependida e constrangida que achou melhor fugir? Bem, não posso culpa-la._"

Snape estava ferido de alguma forma, mas não poderia e nem deveria cobrar nada de Hermione, se ela achara melhor apenas sumir, assim seria. Ele recolheu a roupa que estava no criado mudo ao lado da cama, se vestiu rapidamente e rumou para as masmorras.

Uma vez lá, tomou o banho, fazendo o mais rápido possível suas abluções, e por fim, recolheu a mala que estava pronta e usou o pó de flu na lareira, rumando para suas férias. Deixando para trás, o cheiro, o gosto, as sensações, porém não as lembranças que Hermione lhe dera.

"_Se ela prefere fingir que nada aconteceu..._"

E em um segundo, ele não estava mais lá.

Hermione acordara fazia algumas horas e encontrara a porta da Sala Precisa milagrosamente aberta. Se desvencilhou com cuidado dos braços de Severo, ainda tentando não pensar no que haviam feito horas atrás, apesar de que a evidência da movimentação noturna estava em todos os lugares, principalmente os resquícios em seu corpo.

"_Se a porta está aberta, a sala já está liberada para mudanças..._"

Fez o lugar ficar maior, uma ampla sala sem mobília alguma, apenas com uma cama que aparecera debaixo de Snape, erguendo o seu corpo do chão e envolvendo-o em conforto.

"_Preciso de um banho_..."

Hermione achou melhor não acordá-lo, afinal ela nunca vira ele com um rosto tão relaxado, pareceu-lhe um crime tirá-lo de sua quietude. Foi a torre da Grifinória onde ficava seus aposentos e tomo um merecido banho, o seu corpo ainda estava sensível ao toque, ela pôde perceber.

Já passava das oito da manhã, havia deixado Snape à cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos, quando apressada desceu as escadas para encontrar o Mestre de Poções, quando chegou em frente a sala, abriu a porta, olhou pela fresta, Snape ainda estava lá. Porém, quando ia entrar Gina apareceu no seu encalço.

- Graças a Merlin, finalmente te encontrei – disse a ruiva.

- Olá. - Hermione, instantaneamente encostou a porta da sala – Estava mesmo querendo falar com você...

- Eu sei. Eu sei. – disse Gina com uma expressão arrependida – Me perdoe, Mione. Sei que você teve que beijá-lo, mas um selinho não pode ter sido tão ruim assim. Além do mais, não sou acostumada a beber wisk de fogo, aquilo subiu a minha cabeça.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Hermione tentando esconder sua perplexidade.

- É óbvio, não é. Afinal, você consegui sair. – disse Gina observando-a atentamente – A brincadeira era que quando passasse os sete minutos sem vocês fazerem nada eu iria trancá-la. Vocês iriam perceber que havia algo de errado, e chegariam a conclusão que para saírem teriam que realmente passar os sete minutos no céu. Então, encantei a porta para se abrir, assim que o primeiro beijo fosse trocado. Nesse momento nós entraríamos na sala, pregando uma peça.

- Mas, vocês...

- Só que vocês estavam demorando, inclusive já íamos desistir de esperar – disse ela sincera – Quando Neville começou a passar realmente mal, vomitando em tudo, nem deu tempo de pensar direito, e fomos direto para o St Mungus. Então acabei deixando o encanto, vocês demoraram muito a perceber o que seria preciso para sair?

- Não muito – Hermione percebeu a sorte dos amigos não estarem lá, já que teriam a surpreendido com nada menos do que calcinha e sutiã sobre o corpo parcialmente despido de Severo Snape, Hermione corou – Só que não queríamos pagar o preço. No final foi necessário para podermos nos libertar.

- Bem, imaginei que não iriam querer mesmo, agora vejo que foi uma brincadeira muito idiota – ponderou Gina, estreitando os olhos em seguida – Mas, o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Ahã? Eu? Bem... Achei que meu brinco havia caído aí dentro – dissimulou – Vamos até o St Mungus, quero ver Neville.

- Não precisa, ele já está ótimo – disse Gina, tentando passar por el em direção a porta – Vou te ajudar a procurar.

- NÃO – gritou Hermione, assustando a amiga – Quer dizer, eu REALMENTE preciso ver Nevile, vamos Gina, por favor.

- Se você insisti. – disse Gina deixando-se ser arrastada por Hermione em direção a saída da escola.

Hermione havia chegado a pouco do St Mungus, correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram até a Sala Precisa, tentou de tudo para poder ser liberada pelos amigos, e no final teve que inventar uma enxaqueca incurável. Ela subias os degraus de dois em dois, torcendo para Snape ainda está dormindo, ao chegar em frente da sala precisa parou ofegante, tentando se recompor, não queria ser beijada enquanto estava toda suada.

"_Não que tenha sido um problema ontem a noite, ou que isto vá se repetir hoje."_

Grande foi seu descontentamento ao perceber que Snape lá não mais se encontrava.

"_O que será que aconteceu? O morcego resolveu fugir antes de resolvermos as coisas? Ou achou que foi apenas uma transa desesperada e extraordinária? Ah, mas ele não vai se livrar assim tão facilmente de mim"_

Hermione desceu as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu, encontrou Minerva pelo caminho e gritou uma resposta qualquer. Chegou às masmorras parando em frente aos aposentos de Snape, bateu na porta fracamente, talvez ele só estivesse cansado depois de toda a atividade noturna, e quisesse dormir um pouco mais. Após quinze minutos, Hermione não só batia na porta com toda a força que possuía como gritava para Snape atende-la.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ ABUSOU DE MIM – disse ela enraivecida, ele não podia simplesmente ignorá-la – NÃO TEM NEM DIGNIDADE PARA VIR ME ENCARAR?

Depois do que pareceu meia hora, Hermione finalmente desistiu e se encaminhou para os seus próprios aposentos, afinal, ela também poderia fingir desinteresse, já que obviamente ele preferira assim. Após arrumar suas coisas, Hermione já estava fechando seus aposentos, quando Minerva chegou.

- Hermione, querida. – disse Minerva atrás dela – Como foi o restante da noite de ontem?

"_Sexo enlouquecedor, tórrido e inigualável, professora_"

- Foi interessante – desconversou Hermione.

- Deve ter sido, já que Severus se retirou da escola e nem se deu ao trabalho de se despedir.

- Ele se retirou?

- Sim, suponho que ele tenha viajado – disse Minerva – Eu só soube disso, porque senti as proteções mudarem quando ele deixou a escola.

"_Ah, então ele realmente havia fugido..._"

- Obrigada, Minerva – disse séria – Se me der licença, também estou indo para casa.

"_A volta às aulas irá sem interessante._"

Nos seus dois meses de folga, Hermione juntamente com Harry, Rony, Gina, Luna, e Neville viajaram pela América, aproveitando principalmente as praias. Apesar de toda a badalação, todo sol, todo mar, toda a diversão, não era raro pegá-la olhando para o nada, simplesmente a pensar. O episódio que ocorrerá entre ela e Snape continuava vivo em sua lembrança, se fechasse os olhos ainda poderia sentir os lábios dele sob sua pele. E quanto mais se aproximava do início das aulas, mais sua apreensão aumentava.

Snape por sua vez estava em sua casa na Rua da Fiação, seu humor pior do que o habitual (se é que era possível), já adiantara todos os seus projetos, escrevera dois artigos para a revista "Poções News", relera alguns livros, procurando referências. Nada mais conseguia distraí-lo, nem sua amada música clássica, nem poesia, Snape só tinha uma coisa em mente ver Hermione Granger. Ele só queria olhá-la nos olhos e vê qual seria a reação dela, e quem sabe assim ela diria o porque de ter fugido. Mas, será que ele realmente queria saber? Isso logo descobriria.

Snape estava irritado, como afinal de contas Minerva teve a idéia brilhante de deixa-lo presidir a primeira reunião do ano? Ela lhe enviara uma coruja no ultimo minuto, dizendo que teria que resolver alguns problemas pessoais e ele como vice diretor deveria dar as boas vindas aos professores.

Mas Snape não estava muito preocupado com os outros professores, queria saber somente de uma, Hermione Granger e o que esta faria quando o visse. Não precisou esperar muito para saber a resposta, logo a porta do escritório de Minerva abriu, deixando uma Hermione sorridente – que rapidamente mudou de humor ao vê-lo – adentrar a sala.

- Oh... – parou abruptamente – O que você faz aqui?

- Eu trabalho aqui Granger, se é que você esqueceu. – disse ele rindo sarcástico, mas algo dentro dele acordando com a bela visão que era Hermione, a marca do biquíni não deixava dúvidas de que passou boa parte dos dias sob sol forte – Mas isso não deveria me surpreender, já que você parece se esquecer de muitas coisas ultimamente.

- Deve ser a idade Snape, ela vai chegando e mudando as coisas, você deve entender muito bem disso. – disse ainda mais irônica – Estava me referindo ao fato de você está no lugar de Minerva.

- Não se preocupe, é temporário – disse curvando-se na confortável poltrona, passando um dedo sob o queixo observando – Eu que irei presidir a reunião. – continuou – Pensei que me chamasse de Severus,

- Se bem me lembro – disse corada – Você também me chamava de Hermione. – ele ficou em silêncio, apenas encarando-a - Voltarei quando os outros já estiverem aqui. – disse Hermione dando meia volta.

- Fugindo, Granger? – disse Snape alfinetando-a – Esta atitude está ficando recorrente.

- O único que foge aqui Snape, é você. – disse ela praticamente cuspindo as palavras – E você sabe muito bem disso.

- Oras, eu... – Snape iria retrucar, porém naquela hora, a porta do escritório foi aberta deixando Sibila, passar.

- Severus, Hermione. – disse ela observando-os atentamente – Nossa, sabiam que a aura de vocês está salpicada de tons negros? Ser quiserem posso desanuviar o clima, talvez uma discussão esteja para acontecer.

- Que previsão assombrosa – disse Hermione, sentando em um canto, evitando a todo custo encarar Snape.

- Sente-se, Sibila – disse Snape – E se puder me dizer se os outros tardaram ficaria agradecido, do contrário, cale-se, por favor.

A professora ajeitou os grandes óculos sob o nariz, e também sentou-se no outro extremo da sala, murmurando para consigo. Não tardou para os outros professores chegarem, e Snape dá inicio a reunião.

- Bem, Minerva pediu para abrir os trabalhos de hoje a noite, espero que seja rápido, já que obviamente temos muito o que fazer. – disse Snape. – Então, sobre as aulas em dupla de sonserina e grifinória...

Depois de três horas de uma exaustiva reunião, Snape finalmente poderia dispensar os professores. Tudo teria sido muito mais fácil, se Hermione Granger não houvesse relutado contra cada ponto que ele propôs, até mesmo sobre a comida do jantar de boas vindas. Ele estava com uma dor de cabeça imensurável.

- Sim, Granger. – disse ele exausto – Como você bem sabe, essas resoluções foram propostas por Minerva, só estou sendo o mensageiro, então se não está feliz fale amanhã com a diretora.

Os professores olharam atravessado para Hermione, afinal a atitude da mulher estava totalmente em desacordo com o normal, cada coisa que tentavam decidir, ela era invariavelmente contra.

- Sei que todos estão cansados – disse Snape, apertando aponta do nariz – Sintam-se liberados para descerem e jantar, boa noite.

Hermione pegou as poucas coisas que tinha levado para o escritório, e arrumou rapidamente dentro da bolsa, queria ser a primeira a sair daquela sala. Porém, ao atingir a maçaneta da porta, escutou a voz letal de Snape.

- Professora Granger – disse ele, fazendo-a voltar-se para a voz – Precisamos esclarecer alguns pontos, queira sentar-se.

- Não tenho porque...

- Isso não é um convite de um colega – deixou claro – É a ordem do seu superior.

Os outros professores olharam estarrecidos, enquanto Hermione voltava para junto da escrivaninha, jogou o corpo sem nenhuma cerimônia na cadeira a frente da dele.

- Senhor Vice-diretor, em que posso ajuda-lo – disse ela assim que ficaram a sós, mantendo a voz controlada, sem demonstrar toda a raiva que estava sentindo – Se puder ser rápido...

- Já chega, Granger – sibilou, rodeou a escrivaninha ficando em pé em frente a ela – Não gosto de seus modos, muito menos do que fez esta noite, me desacatando na frente dos outros professores. Não recordo ter feito nada que merecesse essa raiva gratuita...

- É muita cara de pau – riu Hermione, levantando-se também, porém ficando quase uma cabeça abaixo de Snape – Por acaso você sofre de mal de Alzheimer Bruxo, Snape? Foi VOCÊ que foi para suas malditas férias sem falar comigo, VOCÊ não me deu uma única explicação, não que eu precisasse claro, mas achei que você teria mais respeito...

- Como assim, EU? – disse ele aproximando-se dela perigosamente, os olhos negros fixos no castanho – VOCÊ, sua grifinóriazinha irritante que foi embora, fingindo que nada havia acontecido, VOCÊ que me deixou só...

- Isso não é verdade...

- Até onde eu saiba – disse ferino – Quem acordou sozinho naquela cama, foi eu...

- Eu só... – tentou se explicar – Eu tive que sair, quando voltei você não estava mais lá.

- Muito conveniente não é? – disse irônico – Você queria o que? Que eu ficasse lá a manhã toda te esperando?

- Não, mas...

- Você não estava lá quando acordei – disse ele, falando como se aquilo não o tivesse atingido – Não me procurou... Então imaginei que você estava arrependida, ou que ao menos não queria falar sobre os acontecimentos daquela fatídica noite.

- Eu fui atrás de você, você já havia ido embora...

Hermione contou os detalhes do que havia acontecido, como Gina a encontrou, que ela teve de ir ao St. Mungus, e que quando retornou ele já não mais se encontrava e Hogwarts.

- Bem, Hermione – ele disse resoluto – Você não pode me culpar por ter pensado aquilo. Até onde eu sabia, havíamos dormido juntos, você aninhada em meu corpo, e quando acordei estava só.

- Não havia sido a minha intenção – disse ela corando com o comentário dele – Em nenhum momento imaginei que você poderia ter pensado nisso. Eu sinto muito, Severus...

- Você sente muito pelo quê? – disse ele praticamente sussurrando no ouvido dela, fazendo Hermione dar um passo para trás, e encostar as nádegas na mesa de Minerva. – Sente pela noite que passamos juntos? Sente por ter saído dos meus braços? Ou sente, por que este mal entendido nos impediu de continuarmos de onde paramos?

Hermione fechou os olhos, não imaginava que tivesse sentido tanta falta de Snape até aquele momento, com o corpo dele a centímetros do seu, e a voz a sussurrar em seu ouvido. Foi impossível não se deleitar, aquele simples sussurro ateou fogo em suas veias, fazendo o coração dela palpitar de encontro ao peito.

- Eu... – tentou dizer, porém a presença de Snape estava oprimindo seus sentidos.

- Você... – incentivou Snape, suas mãos ficando ao lado do corpo dela, enquanto seu próprio corpo foi comprimido contra o de Hermione, a sensação de quase volta ao lar.

- Eu... não estou conseguindo pensar... – disse ela gemendo, sentindo a dureza do membro dele de encontro o corpo dela.

- Bem... – Snape riu maliciosamente, enquanto sua boca beijou o pescoço dela, seguindo para sugar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha para em seguida sussurrar roucamente – Este será um dia que entrará para a história...

Snape continuou beijando o pescoço de Hermione, trazendo sua própria boca para cobrir a dela, só para escutá-la gemer mais uma vez de satisfação. Ele deu pequenos beijos nos lábios de Hermione, e em um ímpeto reclamou-a inteiramente para si, sua língua pedindo passagem, e Hermione cedendo com o maior prazer.

- O dia que Hermione Granger não soube o que dizer – falou mordiscando o lábio já inchado de Hermione – Irão ter que reeditar Hogwarts uma História.

Hermione sorriu para ele, sua surpresa aumentando quando Snape a segurou pela cintura, levantando-a e sentando-a em cima da mesa, se posicionando entre suas pernas. A mão dele desabotoando quase religiosamente os botões da blusa branca que ela estava usando, só para deixar a lingerie vermelho sangue à mostra, ele observou os seios alvos cobertos pelo tecido carmesim, e gemeu em antecipação.

- Senti falta do seu gosto – disse ele encarando-a, o dedo deslizando entre os vales do seio, o marrom dos olhos de Hermione pareciam derreter em luxúria.

Snape desatou o fecho frontal do sutiã, libertando - para sua satisfação – os seios firmes da morena, sua mão acariciou um seio com reverência, enquanto sua boca torturava o outro, Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás, nunca entenderia como ele conseguia provocar aqueles sentimentos nela apenas com toques. Snape mordiscou o mamilo de Hermione, esta gemeu em resposta, barulho este que estimulou imediatamente o membro de Snape, fazendo-o endurecer ainda mais, se é que era possível.

Hermione não aguentava mais, pegou uma das mãos de Snape levando em direção a saia preta que usava, conduzindo-o para tocá-la por sob a calcinha.

- Toda molhada... – disse ele rouco sentindo o tecido úmido, sugando o ar ruidosamente, enquanto levantava a saia de Hermione, e lhe retirava a calcinha.

- Fale para mim Hermione – disse ele, seu longo dedo circundando os pequenos lábios dela – Quem fez você ficar assim?

- Por favor, Severus... – choramingou mordendo o ombro de Snape, mesmo por sobre a blusa.

- É só falar, Hermione – disse tentando recuperar o controle, enquanto sua mão continuava a tortura-la.

- V...Você – gaguejou trêmula, seus quadris ondulando sobre a mão de Snape, tentando guia-lo para o seu núcleo.

Snape a penetrou com um dedo, enquanto seu polegar massageava o clitóris de Hermione, o corpo todo da morena formigava de prazer enquanto os movimentos de Snape continuavam cada vez mais irregulares de encontro a ela, correspondendo fielmente as necessidades que sentia. Não demorou muito para Hermione atingir o ápice, chamando pelo nome de Severus.

Snape lambeu o sexo de Hermione, sorvendo os líquidos de prazer, o cheiro do gozo dela parecia que iria persegui-lo para sempre. Hermione se recuperou do assalto de prazer a tempo de ver Snape colocando o dedo que a penetrou na boca e lambe-lo.

- Merlin, menina... – resfolegou – Tudo isso com apenas um dedo... Olha o que você faz comigo? – Snape guiou a mão de Hermione para o seu membro ainda coberto pela calça.

Ela não demorou para liberta-lo afagando-o, enquanto Snape já não mais aguentando empurrava seus quadris de encontro a mão de Hermione. Ele gemeu, seus olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás em uma rendição completa.

- Satisfeita, Granger? – perguntou, sua mão buscando a dela, para prendê-la por sobre a cabeça de Hermione.

- Severus... por favor... eu preciso...

- Fala o que você precisa – disse ele, seus dedo adentrando novamente no núcleo quente e úmido de Hermione.

- Eu... – Hermione beijou Snape, mordendo o lábio dele, sentindo o gosto de sangue em sua própria boca.

- É só pedir... Você sabe... – falou limpando o sangue com a língua.

Hermione soltou-se das mãos de Snape, e com um de seus braços varreu as coisas que estavam por sobre a mesa de Minerva fazendo-as se espalharem pelo chão.

- Quero que você dentro de mim – disse ela, deitando na mesa, e puxando-o junto com ela – Quero sentir o seu pau pulsar na minha buceta, fui bastante clara?

- Melhor impossível... – disse ele beijando-a ardorosamente, enquanto posicionava sua ereção na entrada de Hermione.

- Pronta? – disse Snape afundando varosamente dentro dela

- Desde o momento que saí da Sala Precisa – disse ela, mexendo seu quadril, faze-o descer de uma só vez sobre o membro duro de Snape.

- CARALHO – gemeu Snape, foi tudo o que o mestre de poções conseguiu dizer, sua mente foi turvada pelo prazer repentino de sentir seu membro contra a calidez do sexo de Hermione, as mãos fechadas em punho em um gesto de concentração, de busca por controle.

Ele respirou profundamente, nunca sentira tanta necessidade em toda a sua vida, nunca chegara tão perto de uma ejaculação precoce.

- Gostosa... apertada... molhada... minha... – gemeu novamente, buscando a boca dela e cobrindo-a com a sua, ainda sem se mexer dentro dela.

- Não aguento mais... – disse ela um tanto desorientada – Vêm rápido...

Snape atendeu prontamente aquele pedido, os movimentos de vai e vem cada vez mais profundos e fortes dentro de Hermione, seu próprio prazer deixando-o ligeiramente cego. Não demorou para ela gemer audivelmente, chamando mais uma vez pelo nome dele, enquanto o próprio Snape chegava em sua finalização.

Nesse mesmo instante foi ouvido um "POP" dentro da sala, juntamente com o barulho de vidro quebrando. Snape ainda estava dentro de Hermione quando ambos viram Dobby parado no meio do escritório, olhando-os fixamente e o que parecia empadão de frango jogado pelo chão.

- Perdão, professor Snape – disse o elfo sem saber se deveria tapar os olhos, ou recolher a louça quebrada – Dobby não queria...

Snape saiu de dentro de Hermione rapidamente levantando-a junto com ele, e com um amplo agito de varinha, vestiu a morena, e arrumou a mesa de Minerva como outrora estivera.

- Dobby veio trazer comida que a Professora Minerva mandou... – disse o elfo com o nariz praticamente encostando no chão – ela disse, para Dobby levar o jantar para o senhor, e Dobby é um bom elfo, então Dobby foi até o seu quarto, mas meu senhor não estava lá... Então Dobby veio para cá, mas Dobby não quis ver nada... Dobby é um elfo mal...

Snape se recompôs, quase aliviado por ter sido Dobby a pegá-los e não Minerva, imaginando o que a diretora faria se os visse naquela situação.

- Dobby – chamou Snape sério, fazendo o elfo erguer os olhos lacrimejantes – Volte para a cozinha, e... Você não viu nada...

- S-s-sim, meu senhor – gaguejou o elfo, fazendo mesuras – Dobby deve se castigar pela intromissão.

- NÃO – gritou Hermione corada – Apenas fique calado.

- Sim, amiga do Harry Potter - falou o elfo desaparecendo.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar com Snape, porém no mesmo instante Minerva adentrou pela porta do escritório.

- Severus, Hermione não sabiam que ainda estavam aqui – falou ela um tanto surpresa – Acabei de mandar Dobby atrás de você Severus, ele já apareceu?

- Não diretora – disse ele tentando manter-se sério – Deve está me esperando nas masmorras, se me der licença.

- Oh, não. Espere um momento – disse ela chamando-o de volta – Como foi a reunião? Os outros professores me disseram que teve bastante atividade.

- Você nem imagina o quanto – disse o quadro de Dumbledore, antes que Snape pudesse responder.

- Minerva estou um pouco indisposta, boa noite – disse Hermione, se retirando de lá sem da nenhuma segunda olhada para Snape, seu rosto corado tanto devido a vergonha como as atividades posteriores.

- Então Severus, me dê os detalhes...

- Detalhe? – perguntou o mestre de poções alarmado.

- Sim, homem – disse Minerva exasperada – Os detalhes da reunião.

- Ah... bem...

Snape conseguiu ser liberado por Minerva uma hora depois, rumou diretamente para as masmorras, não poderia se dar ao luxo de ser pego novamente, intimamente ele agradeceu a Merlin pela sorte que teve em ser descoberto pelo elfo, do contrário a própria McGonagall iria pegá-lo com as calças arriadas, literalmente.

Snape demorou a dormir aquela noite, tanto pela adrenalina como pelo fato de sua cabeça insistir em repassar cada segundo da sua experiência com Hermione, já era madrugada alta quando finalmente pegou no sono. Porém, ao que lhe pareceu minutos depois de ter conseguido dormir foi acordado por Dobby que lhe sacudia sem cerimônia.

- Dobby, o que significa isso? – perguntou exasperado – Porque me acordando tão cedo.

- Já passam das dez professor... senhor – disse o elfo temeroso – A menina Granger mandou entregar isso... – continuou erguendo uma carta para Snape, e assim que este a segurou, o elfo desaparatou de lá.

"Eu, Hermione Gragre tenho a honra – o prazer só virá depois – de convidar Severus Snape - como convidado único e exclusivo – para participar do jogo diário Sete minutos no céu em minha companhia.

Lembrando que a anfitriã não aceita resposta negativa, o inicio do jogo se dará tão logo consigam se livrar de seus afazeres e dos demais colegas de profissão.

Este é um convite de caráter duradouro, cujo prazo de validação deve ser negociado, porém em outra situação...

Para o momento a única dúvida é saber onde o jogo irá ser realizado, em meus aposentos ou nos seus? Ou quem sabe no salão principal, ou mesmo na biblioteca? Devemos combinar tão logo seja possível

Espero ansiosamente sua resposta, com carinho, Hermione Granger."

Snape sorriu todo vestígio de sono ou cansaço esquecido, e naquele momento teve certeza que teria que retirar todos os quadros de seus aposentos, por que o ano letivo iniciou da melhor maneira possível, trazendo consigo promessas e realizações nunca antes imaginadas.

Fim


	3. Comemorações

**Demorou mais saiu meu povo lindo! MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS PELOS COMENTÁRIOS, espero que gostem deste conto.**

**Dedico essa capítulo a querida, Iara do grupo Harry Potter Brasil Fics, foi através de uma conversa nossa que mais essa história das madrugadas em hogwarts surgiu.**

**Espero que gostem, e por favor, não deixem de comentar.**

**PS: Acabei de escrever, então perdão pelos erros, o texto não foi betado, então seja lá o que for que estiver errado, é tudo culpa minha =)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Comemorações~<strong>

Os passos ecoavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, o homem não estava preocupado se algum aluno lhe visse quase correndo, sua capa esvoaçando atrás de si. Ele havia planejado aquele dia com perfeição, mas tudo conspirou contra Severo Snape.

Quando o despertador o acordou naquela manhã, o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio a mente foi que aquele seria um grande dia. Porém, assim que colocou os pés para fora das masmorras percebeu que o destino só poderia está contra ele. Logo no café da manhã teve que atender o caso de um aluno da sonserina que resolveu impressionar o chefe de casa, fazendo uma poção em uma sala abandonada, sem supervisão. Como era de se supor, o menino acabou em um terrível caso de lesões fedorentas por todo o corpo, e claro que alguém teria que descobrir o que acontecera de errado, e fazer a poção de cura correspondente. Severo Snape era ou não um homem de muita sorte?!

No meio da tarde, ele havia acabado de sair da cozinha, estava encomendando o jantar com os elfos, quando Minerva lhe alcançou, o Ministério estava chamando-o, algum problema relacionado com um feitiço que ele havia lançado, quem iria adivinhar que o Potter iria ficar com a palavra "CICATRIZ" estampada no rosto durante algumas semanas?

Porém no meio da tarde ele havia recebido um bilhete.

_Severus._

_Estarei no horário combinado nas masmorras, e já que você irá oferecer o jantar, me parece que serei responsável pelo entretenimento._

O bilhete não foi assinado, mas no final das contas não seria necessário identificação, ele sabia muito bem de quem se tratava, e seu corpo sentiu um arrepio característico quando imaginou que tipo de entretenimento haveria aquela noite, afinal, criatividade nunca havia sido um problema para Hermione Granger.

Mas infelizmente Minerva atrapalhara seu jantar com Hermione, algum aluno – infelizmente da sonserina – Resolveu que 22:00 horas, era um ótimo momento para soltar camundongos no dormitório feminino. Então, ele teve que sair as pressas. Agora, quase três horas depois de ser chamado, uma aluna em estado de choque na enfermaria, um sonserino praticamente espancado pelas meninas querendo retaliação, cinco gaiolas cheias de ratos, e tantas detenções, que Filch provavelmente passaria o ano inteiro supervisionando alunos, ele tinha uma certeza todos no castelo amanheceram com um único propósito em mente naquela manhã, importuná-lo, tornando seu dia tão intragável como possível.

Agora enquanto seguia para as masmorras, imaginando o que Hermione havia preparado para o aniversário de dois anos de namoro, um sorriso já cruzava o seu rosto. Hermione estava no castelo, eles passariam a noite juntos, no final das contas era impossível aquele ser um mal dia.

**~SS/HG~**

Snape entrou em seus aposentos, a mesa do jantar não estava mais lá, Hermione não podia ser vista na sala, ele imaginou que ela estaria acomodada no sofá confortável lendo enquanto esperava por ele. Mas ao que parecia ela ficou cansada de esperar e fora dormir. Ele bufou, sua comemoração teria que esperar até o dia seguinte, Snape foi para o quarto, resignado, já que ao menos teria ela em seus braços naquela noite.

Hermione acabara de receber o título de Mestre em Transfiguração, pela Academia de Magia do Brasil. Seu orientador, um bruxo muito distinto e exigente, não aceitava menos do que a excelência, então os horários dela eram impossíveis, eles mal se viram nesses últimos dois meses apesar de trocarem cartas com frequência. Porém, cerca de uma semana atrás ela havia concluído sua formação, e voltara para a Inglaterra, e no meio do processo de mudança, encontrar tempo para namorar não foi uma tarefa simples. Eles se viram em uma festa idiota que Dumbledore lhe obrigou a ir na Toca, ambos pareciam tão entediados e deslocados no local, que acabaram por conversar, e desde aquele dia, algo mudou entre eles. Depois disso, cada final de semana de folga de Snape fora gasto com ela, as próprias férias de Hermione foram passadas na cama dele nas masmorras.

Ele retirou a capa jogando-a sobre a poltrona da sala, estava retirando a camisa quando entrou no quarto, ao menos era o local que ele chamada de quarto, já que da maneira que estava não parecia em nada os seus aposentos. O lugar inteiro estava escuro, havia apenas dois pontos de luz focalizados, um sobre uma cadeira simples e o outro sobre um palco, onde se destacava apenas um poste cilíndrico fixo de metal.

Snape não se atreveu a dar nenhum passo, no ano anterior quando Hermione dançara a dança do ventre na comemoração do primeiro aniversário deles, ele quase se cortou na espada que ela utilizou para dançar. Como se entendesse a dica, a voz de Hermione soou de algum lugar indistinto, ressonando por toda a masmorra.

- Siga em frente, e sente Severus – disse ela – Você irá receber o seu presente, mas não é permitido tocá-lo antes do momento estabelecido, você permanecerá grudado na cadeira, até segunda ordem.

Snape andou em direção a cadeira, sentando-se de frente para o palco, seu coração acelerando em antecipação, sua imaginação alimentando o desejo.

Uma música começou a ser tocada, em um ritmo lento e envolvente, Snape mal piscava sem querer perder nenhum detalhe, até que Hermione saiu das sombras, se prostrando sobre o centro do palco, suas mãos erguidas sobre a cabeça, segurando a barra fixa, ela o encarou, fazendo-o gemer mediante a visão dela em vestes escolares. Provavelmente ela desencavara aquela roupa dos tempos de estudante e a transfigurara, deixando a blusa branca mais colada sobre o corpo um pouco mais curta que o adequado, mostrando a pele da barriga, a gravata vermelha e dourada da grifinória se destacando na palidez do pescoço, a saia diminuíra centímetros consideráveis, estava acima do meio das coxas, a meia ainda estava lá até a altura dos joelhos, a diferença é que agora estava acompanhada de saltos negros extremamente finos. Snape olhou para o rosto dela, e reconheceu a mulher dentro de Hermione, os cachos presos em um coque, destacando seu rosto, os lábios macios com apenas o mais leve tom de batom. E a mistura da sensualidade com a pureza juvenil, enquanto nunca despertou nele nenhum desejo sobre suas alunas, fez o membro dele pulsar em resposta a visão de Hermione.

Hermione se moveu, seus olhos fixos no dele, suas mãos não deixando de tocar a barra quando ela começou a rebolar, agachando-se só para levantar novamente, suas costas na barra fria. O ritmo acelerou um pouquinho, quando ela folgou a gravata de seu pescoço, retirando-a e jogando para Snape, ele tentou erguer as mãos para segurar, porém percebeu que finas fitas de seda estavam prendendo-o pelo pulso, amarrando-o na cadeira. Ele nunca gostara de se encontrar à mercê de ninguém, impossibilitado de se defender, mas por ela, ele poderia fazer isso.

Hermione continuou o strip-tease, sua perna erguida, apoiada na barra de ferro, fez a curta saia retroceder, deixando a mostra a delicada calcinha verde musgo que ela usava, o material extremamente fino deixava muito pouco para imaginação. Ela rebolou, dançou, subiu na barra de ferro seu corpo inteiro em contato com o material frio, Snape nunca quis tanto ser um objeto inanimado como naquele momento, seu membro pulsou com a necessidade de senti-la.

Hermione estava pendurada seus cabelos esbarrando ao chão, suas pernas prendendo-a no poste, suas mãos desabotoaram a saia, jogando-a para longe. Uma se espalhou pelo abdômen dela, seus dedos com longas unhas vermelhas escarlate, insinuando-se pela abertura da calcinha. Os olhos de Snape dilataram consideravelmente, seu pulso acelerado, seu membro agora parecia que a qualquer segundo iria irromper por sua calça, a necessidade de tocá-la tão grande e palpável que o fez gemer.

Ela desceu da barra, em um movimento giratório utilizando uma das pernas. Hermione desabotoou com aparente descaso os dois primeiros botões da blusa, deixando a mostra a pele leitosa dos seios. Caminhou em direção a ele, a luz acompanhando. Ela se curvou, seus lábios tão próximos que Snape os sentiu formigar.

- Hermione... – suspirou, sua cabeça inclinando-se para frente, o lábio dele tocando o dela por um breve momento.

- Tsk Tsk – disse ela arqueando a sobrancelha em uma imitação clara dos trejeitos dele – Eu disse, sem tocar sem ordem específica, Severus. Agora você terá que sofrer a consequência dos seus atos.

Ela balançou a mão, a cadeira foi transfigurada para um banco simples, as mãos de Snape presas na costa dele. A música trocou, algum ritmo latino e erótico começou a soar de algum lugar indefinido. Hermione se pôs de costas para ele, suas nádegas apenas a centímetros do rosto dele quando ela começou a rebolar, seu quadril marcando o ritmo que transpirava luxúria. Ela abaixou-se um pouco mais, sentando-se sobre ele, o contato fazendo-o gemer, ela continuou de costas para ele, quando iniciou pequenos movimentos de fricção ainda no ritmo da música. Ele arfou, seu quadril instintivamente empurrando para frente.

- Controle-se, Severus – disse Hermione, levantando sua perna, girando sobre o corpo dele para olhá-lo nos olhos, o decote dela tão próximo do rosto dele que o deixou desnorteado – Você não quer piorar as coisas para você, quer? – perguntou docemente.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Hermione rebolou sobre ele, seu quadril indo de uma lado para o outro, parando para dar pancadinhas sobre o membro duro que podia ser sentido por entre a calça preta. Ele gemeu, ela iria acabar com ele afinal.

Hermione beijou, sua língua buscando a dele com avidez, enquanto seu corpo não parava de se mexer sobre o dele, Snape buscou a pele do pescoço, indo ao ponto que a fazia reagir, arrancando um gemido audível de Hermione, era bom saber que a bruxa estava tão excitada quanto ele. Enquanto ele a beijava, Hermione se desfez da blusa branca, e logo os lábios de Snape foram chamados para lá. Mas ela parou os movimento, seu rosto vermelho de excitação.

- Eu disse sem tocar, além do que foi estabelecido, lembra?

- Hermione, por Merlin – disse ofegante.

- Nossa comemoração, minhas regras – disse sorrindo abertamente, fazendo-o bufar.

Ela levou os dedos habilidosamente para o fecho frontal do sutiã, abrindo-o, libertando os seios com mamilos túrgidos. Ele suspirou, seus olhos pareciam hipnotizados, não conseguiam desviar da pele macia que ansiava pelos seus lábios. Hermione jogou os braços por sobre a cabeça de Snape, abraçando-o, pressionando os seios sobre o peito de Snape, os finos pelos dele enviando correntes elétricas pelo corpo dela. Ele gemeu, se ela queria que ele implorasse, conseguira, não havia orgulho no mundo que resistisse ao calor do núcleo dele que poderia ser sentido pela calça fina, ou mesmo os mamilos duramente pressionados sobre o seu corpo.

- Hermione, por favor... – disse ele quase caindo do banco, enquanto seu quadril empurrava duramente contra ela.

Ela gemeu em resposta, a renda da calcinha friccionando no clitóris dela, estava levando-o a borda rapidamente. Ela libertou Snape do feitiço, as mãos dele rapidamente foram colocadas na cintura dela. Hermione parecia alheia ao fato dele está livre, enquanto continuou a friccionar duramente sobre uma das coxas dele, seus olhos fechados perdidos no êxtase doce de um orgasmo eminente. Snape tomou os mamilos nos lábios, e isto foi o suficiente para Hermione convulsionar sobre o seu corpo. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, os lábios entreabertos, a pele aquecida, ela nunca parecera tão adorável aos olhos dele.

Snape acariciou os cabelos enrolados, um único movimento e o quarto se estabelecera ao original, ele estava extremamente excitado, mas não iria começar a noite fazendo amor com ela sobre um banco desconfortável, talvez depois, mas definitivamente agora eles necessitavam da ampla cama com lençóis de seda negra.

- Feliz aniversário de namoro – disse ela sorrindo, e beijando-o rapidamente sobre os lábios. Seu corpo aquecido pelo orgasmo respondendo a dureza sentida.

Ele a carregou nos braços, colocando-a sobre os lençóis, fazendo um contraste gritante entre a pele branca dela, e o tecido negro. Ele deitou por sobre ela, Hermione sorriu quando sua mão desceu o zíper da calça de Snape, a costa de seus dedos roçando sobre a cueca de onde o membro ereto tentava escapar. Rapidamente ele se livrou da calça, surpreendendo-se quando Hermione chupou languidamente um de seus dedos, os lábios macios sobre a pele dele, enquanto a língua brincava com o dedo de Snape.

- Acredito que preliminares se fazem desnecessárias – disse ele posicionando-se entre as pernas dela.

Hermione sorriu, quando ele voltou a beijá-la, seus lábios sugando os dela com paixão e voracidade, Hermione arranhou a costa de Snape, fazendo-o gemer em um prazer doloroso. O feitiço rápido fez as últimas peças de roupa desaparecerem, no mesmo instante em que Snape empurrava o corpo contra o de Hermione, unindo-se em um prazer borbulhante e avassalador. Eles gemeram, seus corpos apesar de acostumados com tal intimidade parecem nunca se saciar da sensação de unidade que aquele ato permitia.

O ritmo cadenciado, foi acelerado, corpos colidindo, o suor escorrendo por suas costas, os cabelos desgrenhados pelo esforço prazeroso, os gemidos, o gosto doce dos lábios. E logo mergulharam em seu próprio prazer. Assim que se recuperou ele saiu de cima dela, trouxe Hermione para mais perto de si, trazendo-a para os seus braços, quando puxou o lençol sobre eles.

Haveria apenas alguns momentos de descanso antes que eles pudessem voltar a se amar de novo, se dependesse dele esses momentos se repetiria tanto quanto possível em um futuro próximo.

* * *

><p>A noite longa e prazerosa que tiveram deixou seu rastro, os lençóis machucados, as roupas jogadas, as marcas roxas que Hermione ostentava sobre o seio, assim como nos quadris, as linhas vermelhas na costa de Snape feito pelas unhas de Hermione. As pernas estavam entrelaçadas, a mão dela descansou sobre o peito dele, brincando com o mamilo, admirando a beleza da tranquilidade que sentia por está com Snape, ele acariciava a costa dela, hora ou outra sua mão brincando com a curva da cintura. Ao olhar pela janela encantada, Snape percebeu que ainda era noite lá fora, mas por pouco tempo, logo o mundo iria acordar para mais um dia, logo os alunos começariam a rumar para o salão principal, e ela teria que ir.<p>

- Hermione – ele chamou.

- Uhm... – murmurou, seu corpo deliciosamente quente de fazer amor.

- Você percebe que não tive a oportunidade de lhe dar meu presente? – disse ele, seu dedo tracejando uma linha imaginária no rosto dela.

- Acredito – disse se levantando para encará-lo – Que seu presente foi mais do que satisfatório – falou, sua mão muito próximo a virilha dele, demonstrando claramente ao que ela se referia – Nem todos tem a sorte de ter um namorado que consegue passar a noite toda fazendo amor – falou pontuando com um beijo.

- Não me chame de namorado – disse ele entrando na brincadeira de sempre – Você sabe que esse termo é infantil.

- Então como devo chamar você? – perguntou ela, beijando-o nos lábios – Meu ex-professor sarcástico de poções, que agora estou pegando?

- Acho que posso resolver esse problema para você – disse ele acariciando o rosto dela, beijando cada pálpebra.

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos, um sorriso bobo instalado no rosto pelo gesto óbvio de carinho que ele fizera, viu Snape segurando uma caixinha preta, demorou apenas um segundo para entender o que aconteceria, a percepção da grandeza daquele momento se instalou em cada célula do seu corpo. Ele abriu a caixa de veludo, revelando uma linda aliança de platina com detalhes de ouro, com as inicias deles gravadas.

- Se você quiser – disse ele tentando esconder o nervosismo – Você pode me chamar de noivo? – continuou, seus olhos fixos nos dela – Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim, Hermione. Sei que pode parecer cedo... E talvez seja... Quer dizer, você... Eu... Nós somos... – respirou fundo, não haveria maneira fácil de fazer isso, ele pegou a mão de Hermione entre as suas – Eu te amo – disse simplesmente – Talvez eu esteja me precipitando, apenas não consigo mais dormir sem você em meus braços, não consigo ficar sem você por perto, você foi... é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu... Então, queria saber se você gostaria de casar comigo?

Hermione ficou calada, observando a verdade nos olhos dele quando disse que a amava. Ela gostaria de apenas sentir este momento, nos anos vindouros queria ser capaz de relembrar as palavras, os sons, os gestos, os cheiros com riqueza de detalhes.

- Não precisa ser agora, sei que você acabou de sair da faculdade – disse ele com um súbito arrependimento pela ousadia de pedi-la em casamento – Quer dizer, não quero pressionar você... Mas você não precisa responder agora se quiser – disse, seu coração cada vez mais machucado pela aparente rejeição – Sei que é um grande passo e...

- Severus – disse ela sorrindo, chamando a atenção dele.

- Sim. – ofereceu ele.

- Apenas cale-se, ok? – falou subindo sobre ele, seus lábios se encontrando em um beijo doce a apaixonado – Não quero esperar nem mais um segundo – disse ela – Sim, eu aceito o seu pedido, não tem prazer maior do que me tornar Sra Snape. É tudo o que eu mais quero, este foi o melhor presente que você poderia me dar.

- Feliz Aniversário de Namoro, Sra Snape – disse ele empurrando a aliança no dedo delgado dela.

Ele a puxou para si, beijando-a com paixão. O anel brilhou com o raio de sol que anunciava o raiar não apenas de um novo dia, mais de uma nova vida para eles.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que esteja ficado bom ;)<strong>


	4. Hermione

**Hi, pipous... Em comemoração ao Niver do Mestre estou fazendo algumas atualizações de Fanfics.**

**Essa é mais uma história que aconteceu durante uma das madrugadas em Hogwarts. Espero que gostem **

**Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence é tudo da JK... Apenas o Sevy é meu e ninguém tasca =)**

**Agradeço a querida Gigi Vieira que betou essa fic, você é diiiva amore. E deixo claro que qualquer erro é de minha inteira responsabilidade. =)**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS VOCÊS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

Ela andava de cabeça baixa pelo corredor. Teoricamente deveria estar fazendo a ronda mas, se realmente estivesse fazendo seu trabalho como deveria, teria surpreendido os dois sonserinos que se agarravam atrás da tapeçaria a poucos metros dela. Mas não naquela noite, enquanto a lua banhava o castelo, Hermione Granger tinha muito em que pensar. Quando a discreta pulseira aqueceu em seu braço, sabia que ele a estava chamando, afinal, ela não andara evitando-o o dia inteiro?!

Ela passou pelo casal como se eles não estivessem lá. Faltavam apenas três dias para se formar em Hogwarts e não gostaria de se estressar com um casal que não conseguia controlar seus hormônios, sem contar que isso seria uma grande hipocrisia; ela mesma já usara as alcovas escuras do castelo. Quantas vezes gemeu de encontro àquelas paredes no último ano?! Pensando bem, suas noites estavam cada vez menos ocupadas de estudo e rondas desde a volta a Hogwarts depois da guerra... E muito mais cheias de olhos negros. Hermione apenas coçou o lugar onde a pulseira ficava. Andaria apenas mais um pouco e depois se recolheria, tentaria dormir e rezaria para que seus problemas desaparecessem durante o curto período de sono.

Quando virou um corredor, sentiu dedos longos e brancos ao redor do seu braço, sua mão livre correndo imediatamente para a varinha.

- Então, você pretendia apenas me ignorar como fez durante todo o dia, Granger – ele cuspiu e ela pôde escutar o desprezo evidente em sua voz, seu coração acelerou ao imaginar se ele já saberia do que havia acontecido durante aquele dia.

- Eu não...

- Calada – disse ele puxando-a rudemente, seus dedos frios, seus olhos sem nenhum traço de Severus. Ali, na frente dela, estava o mestre de poções que fora seu carrasco e não seu amante.

Eles adentraram nos aposentos de Snape, ele a largou, dirigindo-se a mesa para tomar uma dose de wisk de fogo, e Hermione percebeu que os dedos dele tremiam fracamente quando levou o copo aos lábios.

- Severus...

- Já disse para ficar calada – disse ele suspirando, nunca recorrera à bebida para manter o controle; ele sabia muito bem o que o álcool havia feito com sua família, mas desde a hora do almoço sua mente não conseguia processar todas as informações.

Hermione olhou ao redor, um fraco sorriso se instalando em seu rosto. Aquela masmorra já era o seu lar, suas coisas estavam espalhadas: havia um uniforme pendurado na porta do guarda roupa, seus utensílios de beleza tomavam a penteadeira que Snape conjurara depois de ver seu banheiro se transformando em um pequeno salão de beleza... Seu pijama ainda estava dobrado sobre a colcha de cama lisa, que ela mesma esticara aquela manhã, depois de fazer amor com Snape. Quando foi a última vez que usou seu próprio quarto?!

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou ele, tentando manter a calma, mas sem encará-la.

- Por aí – disse, sentindo-se cada vez mais idiota – Resolvendo algumas coisas antes da formatura.

- Coisas essas que te impossibilitaram de atender ao meu chamado? – perguntou fitando-a, seus olhos a queimando.

- Não sou um animal de estimação, Severus – disse – Tenho outras coisas para fazer, além de estar na sua cama.

- Não se faça de idiota, Hermione – falou irritando-se – Isso não combina em nada com você, sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

Ela se sentou na poltrona próxima ao fogo, ainda em silêncio.

- Soube o que aconteceu hoje na aula de Transfiguração.

- Foi apenas um acidente... – falou, tentando soar convincente.

- Foi o que ouvi dizer – disse ele mais calmo, observando ela suspirar aliviada – Porém, Madame Pomfrey deu a entender que esse acidente revelou um incidente... Se é que você me entende.

- Não compreendo...

- Diga-me, Hermione – falou se aproximando perigosamente – Quando você pretendia me contar que estava grávida ?

- Severus...

- Ou você pretendia esconder isso de mim... E depois fugir? – perguntou, as palavras demonstrando a dor que sentia – Você sabe o que eu pensei quando Papoula me falou que a "adorável Srta. Granger estava grávida, coitada." E não consegui encontrar você?!

- Eu...

- Você sabe o que passou pela minha cabeça quando ela me perguntou se eu poderia começar a fazer a poção abortiva?! – cuspiu as palavras, sua mão apertando o braço de Hermione, que por sua vez já estava com o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

- Eu não fazia ideia – disse Hermione, os olhos vermelhos pela força que fazia para lutar contra as lágrimas.

- Sim, Srta. Granger – disse ele venenosamente, chutando a escrivaninha próxima à poltrona – Há muitas coisas que você ignora.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione estava na aula de Transfiguração, era muito simples, a professora Minerva passou uma bateria de exercícios práticos para os alunos. A grifinória obviamente já estava terminando sua lista de tarefas sob o olhar orgulhoso da professora, faltava apenas se transfigurar em um móvel, e depois voltar à forma normal. Porém, assim que agitou a varinha, sentiu um formigamento estranho como se sua magia se recusasse a obedecer ao feitiço. Uma aura vermelha a tomou, Hermione estava resignada a conseguir realizar aquele último feitiço, e isso quase a levou a um esgotamento físico.<em>

_Quando deu por si, estava ajoelhada no chão, e ao erguer os olhos só pôde ver o olhar de decepção e horror no rosto da professora McGonagall._

* * *

><p>- Você não entende, Severus. Ouça... – disse, sua mão se erguendo e roçando brevemente no rosto dele, enquanto Snape se afastava para longe do seu toque.<p>

- Fique longe de mim – sussurrou – Não sei o que passou pela sua cabeça, mas de você não quero nada além dessa criança. – sua voz quase sumiu – Meu pai também não me queriam, e eu sobrevivi apenas com o carinho de minha mãe... – ele balbuciava – Engraçado como as coisas se repetem, não é?!

- Eu nunca abortaria essa criança, Severus – disse com a dor dele a tocando profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração se enchia de esperança.

* * *

><p><em>- Srta. Granger... – disse Madame Pomfrey em um tom fúnebre – Sinto muito...<em>

_- Estou doente? – perguntou._

_- Creio que a situação seja bem mais grave que isso._

_- Oh, não me diga que não poderei participar do baile de formatura – disse Hermione falsamente, já que esta seria uma desculpa perfeita para escapulir para as masmorras com Severus._

_- Não é isso..._

_- Então? Fale logo, Madame Pomfrey – falou ficando aflita._

_- Por acaso a senhorita está namorando? – perguntou madame Pomfrey, assustando-a – Sei que não está mais com o Weasley, Merlin sabe que a menina Brown não deixa as amígdalas dele descansarem..._

_- Não sei como minha vida pessoal pode ser da sua conta – gaguejou, sua mente se recusando a acreditar no óbvio - Como isso pode ter algo a ver com minha magia?_

_- Você percebe? – falou a enfermeira – Há algumas situações raras em que a magia não responde ao bruxo, isso acontece geralmente quando ela tenta protegê-lo dele mesmo..._

_- Sim, sei disso - falou, seus pensamentos conturbados, tentando lembrar a última vez em que tomara a poção contraceptiva... – Por isso um bruxo não pode lançar um Avada Kedrava em si mesmo._

_- Você está grávida, minha criança._

_Claro que só poderia ser isso, a hipótese parecia tão absurda que nem passara por sua cabeça. Mas afinal, o que tinha de absurdo nisso? Ela não andara dormindo todas as noites com um homem durante todo o ano letivo? O que Severus acharia? Eles não haviam discutido planos para o fim do ano letivo... Merlin, ele nem ao menos gostava de crianças._

_Hermione adentrou num estado de estupor. Levantando-se da maca, encaminhou-se para a saída, seus ouvidos nenhum pouco atentos ao que Madame Pomfrey dizia, apesar de uma parte de sua mente assimilar o fato de a mulher afirmar que aquela situação seria resolvida. Ela correu para a entrada do Salgueiro Lutador, e enquanto chorava na casa dos gritos sentiu a pulseira queimar seu pulso a primeira vez naquele dia._

* * *

><p>- Por que você iria querer essa criança? – disse ele, sua respiração voltando ao normal ao observar a sinceridade no olhar de Hermione – Você tem uma vida inteira pela frente, você é jovem... Por que iria querer ter algum tipo de vínculo comigo?! Madame Pomfrey...<p>

- Não importa o que ela disse – falou segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos – Nunca passou pela minha cabeça a ideia de um aborto. Eu amei essa criança no momento em eu soube da existência dela, simplesmente por ela ser uma parte de você. Fiquei aterrorizada com o que você faria, mas eu nunca deixaria alguém tomar esse bebê de mim... E ainda que você não nos quisesse eu o teria, independente das dificuldades, mesmo que sozinha. Eu o teria, e todas as vezes que olhasse para ele, eu sorriria ao me lembrar de você, do que nós compartilhamos.

- Como eu poderia não querer algo que vem de você, Hermione? – disse ele, sua mão escorregando para dentro da capa – Como eu poderia dizer não a um futuro com o qual venho sonhando, mesmo sem perceber, durante esse ano? Como eu iria renunciar a uma parte de mim?!

Hermione sorriu para Snape, os olhos novamente marejados pelas lágrimas, só que dessa vez de alegria. Ele deu um amplo sorriso para ela, e era tão raro vê-lo em seu rosto que Hermione gargalhou, fazendo-o corar.

- Quero que você entenda, Hermione – disse ele sorrindo – Que eu já queria estar com você muito antes dessa criança; eu passei o último mês com isso dentro do bolso – falou ajoelhando-se, uma caixa de veludo preto sob sua palma da mão – Esperando o momento certo para propor a você, porque não queria que você partisse da minha vida, e não parece existir momento melhor do que esse – falou ao ver a surpresa no olhar dela – Hermione Granger, apesar de não merecê-la, você gostaria de se casar comigo?!

- Quando você vai entender, Severus? – disse se ajoelhando na frente dele, seus lábios roçando-se fracamente – Fomos feitos um para o outro.

Seus lábios se encontraram a primeira vez durante aquele novo dia, e foi como a volta ao lar. Algo dentro deles sabia que, ainda que todos fossem contra, o amor deles era real e suficiente para fazê-los felizes.

* * *

><p>NB: Milly, adoro betar suas fics porque você realmente sabe escrever SSHG saindo do clichê. É um prazer betar e, tenho certeza, aos leitores será um prazer ler. Você arrasa sempre! ;)

NA: Obrigada por chegarem até o final, sei que não teve nenhum encontro caliente entre nosso casal preferido. Mas é que estou em um momento muito romântico da minha vida ;) E não, não estou namorando. =) Por favor, deixem seus achismos e críticas =* Até a Próxima.


End file.
